Sad eyes
by Uke.san
Summary: Dos mundos colisiónan luego de que cobalto y azul cielo se encuentran al pasar. Las impresiones más duraderas se pueden dar en tan solo segundos AU Elsanna
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: See through me.

'Para aquello que mueren por enamorarse y para aquellos que mueren por su causa.'

Poema: - Para un extraño. De Walt Whitman.

Extraño que pasa! No sabes

Con el anhelo que te miro,

Tú debes de ser aquel que estaba buscando,

O aquella que estaba buscando,

(Vino a mí como en un sueño)

Otra mañana común, los primeros rayos del sol se deslizan por sobre el oriental horizonte buscando nuevas tierras que conquistar. Común pero hermosa. Los dorados brillos son llevados por pálidos cielos azules. Ella visita la simple banca de madera en el parque todas las mañanas.

A veces es capturada por la simpleza de la belleza de las ondas en el agua reluciendo con las primeras luces del amanecer. A veces absorbe le olor de la tierra mojada por la lluvia, alimentando semillas atrapadas en la batalla por vivir.

Otras veces esta atrapada en sus pensamientos, en su propia lucha por vivir. Intenta escapar de esos pensamientos asociados con la soledad. De un vacío que parece incapaz de llenar. Pese a que es feliz y lo que considera exitosa, no puede ignorar el ligero dolor en su corazón que ansia por algo. Por alguien a quien no conoce. La mayoría de las veces esos sentimientos no deseados están sumergidos bajo su calma y reserva, escondidos tras iris azules cielo.

Hoy miraba fijo y desconsideradamente a través del agua, simplemente observando. Tomó un sorbo del cálido café en su negro tazón de viaje. Entonces, como ya ha hecho incontables veces antes, dio una mirada por sobre su hombro a la corredora que se acercaba. Usualmente le dedicaría a la paseante dos segundos de inspección.

Pero esta vez… esta vez su atención ha sido capturada.

Delgados dedos dejaron el movimiento habitual de mover dorados mechones tras su oreja. No puede estar segura de haber estado respirando durante esos pocos segundos. Su corazón latiendo a ritmo con los pasos de la corredora.

Profundos ojos azules que pueden competir con el claro océano tras ella, capturaron la atención de su alma. Pero ojos que deberían ser claros y brillantes están borrosos por una fuerza invisible. La mayoría no podrían reconocer las emociones escondidas en la castaña. Pero ella las reconocía en un espejo, la inexplicable soledad. Un alma humana con un agujero. Un agujero que late dolorosamente durante los momentos más extraños, cuando esta sola en la oscuridad, rodeada de una multitud de personas o envuelta en los brazos de otro.

Era más que un simple reflejo, había un sentimiento de complementación. Era algo más que el simple reconocimiento, había una memorable conexión. No tenia con que comparar este extraño sentimiento. Numerosas veces en el pasado había hecho contacto visual con extraños, pero nunca había reaccionado de esta manera.

La corredora no le sonrío a la rubia, ni frunció el ceño por los intensos ojos carmesí enfocados solo en ella. En su lugar, parecía confundida. Intento identificar a la mujer que la observaba. Tal vez la había reconocido de algún lugar. Tal vez sea por eso que la rubia en la banca esta observando tan intensamente su rostro. Cual fuera la razón del escrutinio, no pudo evitar rendirse ante la poderosa mirada de aquella extraña. El resto del mundo se desvaneció mientras se sumergía en las fundidas piscinas azul cielo. Devolvió la mirada. Se sentía bien. Se sentía… completa. Como si antes de este momento, estuviese pintando sin colores y ahora, de la nada, alguien hubiese llenado el blanco lienzo.

Había algo más allá de esas cortinas de un azul claro, algo en la oscuridad. No la hacia sentirse incomoda o temerosa de las intenciones de la rubia. No, en vez de eso las privadas emociones causaban que su corazón se contrajera dolorosamente por razones desconocidas.

Ante ese extraño sentimiento desvío la mirada hacia en concreto del camino.

La rubia observaba mientras rojisos cabellos desaparecían a través de los árboles. Peleó contra la necesidad de forzar su cuello para así poder continuar siguiendo con la mirada a la corredora. Nunca había estado tan embelesada por alguien.

Tal vez solo estaba soñando luego de la larga noche. Tal vez solo estaba cansada y necesitada de sueño. Tal vez la fatiga hizo que fuese hipnotizada por la corredora. Quizás ha pasado demasiado tiempo soñando. Si la falta de sueño no era la causa de su mirada, entonces que significaba? Incluso si su extraño comportamiento significara algo más, no era nada. De seguro nunca volvería a ver a esa mujer.

Y ese solo pensamiento causó que sus parpados se sintieran mas pesados. Su corazón se sumergió un poco más profundo en su pecho, pero no sabia porque.

Los siguientes días la rubia se sentó con una ligera esperanza de que tal vez la volviese a ver. Oía los pasos acercándose, pero algo le decía que no era la mujer. No lo era. Sintió su rostro decaer y un dolor en su pecho. La corredora nunca paso esa mañana.

Al día siguiente la dorada rubia regresó con un poco menos de esperanza y un poco más de fatiga. Oyó las pisadas acercarse y casi no se gira por miedo a la decepción. Se volteó de todos modos y fue recibida por pelirrojos cabellos tomados en un par de trensas, moviéndose a ritmo con la corredora. La mujer esta usando una apretada camiseta blanca, rosados pantalones cortos y unas Nike rosadas con blanco. El sol de la mañana era atrapado por esos orbes azules haciendo que resplandecieran, en la perspectiva de la rubia.

Azul cielo se conecto con cobalto. La batalla por descifrar los pensamientos de la otra, comenzó.

La corredora no pudo evitar maravillarse con la manera en que los rayos de luz golpeaban los dorados mechones, creando un halo alrededor del rostro de la otra mujer. Era una vista hipnotizante. Se percató de que la rubia no sonreía, pero eso no le molesto. De hecho, la casi estoica expresión la atraía, tentándola a acercarse. Para saber más sobre la misteriosa mujer.

Esta vez la rubia rompió el contacto, asustada de la fuerte atracción que sentía hacia la mujer.

Los siguientes días continuaron con un similar patrón de competencia de miradas. Pese a que algunos días, ninguna hacia contacto visual deleitándose con el hecho de que la otra estaba ahí.

Dos semanas pasaron y la corredora hizo algo inesperado. En vez de pasar por detrás de la rubia, los pasos se detuvieron y cambiaron a un menor ritmo. El sonido se acercaba a la rubia que se mantenía sentada.

La mujer en la banca no se volteó a observar a la corredora. Se mantuvo sentada, tomando ocasionales sorbos de su café. Estaba bien con solo observar a través del agua. Los pasos se detuvieron unos metros más allá de la banca, en el lado opuesto a la rubia.

"Te importaría si…" La pelirroja señalo al espacio vacío a un costado de la rubia. La mujer sacudió su cabeza, brindándole su consentimiento.

El silencio lleno el ambiente hasta que la corredora calmo su respiración y tímidamente dijo "No tengo con quien hablar. Y algunos dicen que hablar con un extraño sobre tus problemas es más fácil…" La rubia se volteó a mirar a su nueva acompañante solo para lograr que la otra mujer rápidamente desviara su mirada a sus pies. "Sabes que, lo siento, probablemente pensaras que estoy loca… y estoy molestándote cuando solo has venido a ver el amanecer. Me iré. Disculpa…"

La belleza de cabellos dorados actuó antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacia. Se estiró y tomó la cintura de la otra mujer. Antes de que la corredora se volteara, la libero para buscar las palabras correctas. "No me importaría escuchar. Tengo tiempo." Los ojos carmesíes eran suaves y llenos de calor. Preocupada de que la chica se marchara agrego, "Soy Elsa." Su voz atrayente, gentil y ronca.

"Anna." La corredora menciono con una genuina sonrisa. Extendió su mano a la otra mujer, placenteramente sorprendida cuando una cálida palma se deslizó con la suya. Pequeños estremecimientos eléctricos recorrieron su mano, incluso aun después de soltarla con pocas ganas.

Anna se sentó pero se mantuvo callada. Estaba tratando de entender porque la mano de la extraña se sentía tan… bien en la suya.

"Y… ese problema?" Elsa indico a la repentinamente silenciosa mujer.

La corredora jugaba con sus dedos sobre su regazo. Elsa observaba curiosa lo que su compañía tenía que decir. "Voy a casarme."

Una inesperada tristeza apareció en sus apagados ojos carmesí. Soy la única sola, se pregunto Elsa a si misma.

"Y estoy aterrada." La corredora admitió calladamente. "No me malinterpretes ni nada. Él es un gran tipo. Es solo que…" Azules ojos miraron al horizonte buscando las palabras correctas que pudieran posiblemente explicar sus confusas emociones.

La rubia se mantuvo en silencio esperando por su compañía. "Él es solo… Argh! Es tan complicado." Anna cubrió su rostro con sus delicadas manos y suspiro sonoramente. La rubia observó con fascinación mientras la otra mujer se lanzaba hacia atrás en la banca. Sus manos bajando por su rostro. Elsa se esforzó en oír las siguientes palabras que escaparon de la bella pelirroja . "Crees que el amor tan solo muere con el tiempo?"

Cobaltos ojos, desesperadamente buscaron los azul cielo por una respuesta. La dorada rubia tomo un profundo respiro y rompió su conexión en pos de observar las caídas hojas reunidas al azar por el pasto. La pregunta pesaba bastante por sobre su cabeza. Se agacho a recoger una amarilla hoja por el costado de la banca.

Acaso el amor se marchitaba al igual que unas secas hojas, desintegrándose y desvaneciéndose en la nada?

"No." Respondió la rubia tras una larga pausa. "Pienso… pienso que nosotros permitimos que el amor desaparezca. Nos volvemos flojos. Tan inmersos en lograr vivir cada día que asumimos que nuestras parejas saben que las amamos. Pero se vuelven inseguros mientras las palabras que quieren oír no llegan hasta ellos." Elsa agitó la cálida bebida en sus manos. "Así que cuando preguntas si es que el amor puede morir, necesitas preguntarte a ti misma si es que es o era el amor correcto?."

Anna sonrío triste ante las palabras. "Te refieres al verdadero amor?" El sarcasmo presente en sus palabras.

La rubia sonrió y meneó su cabeza, "No se si creo en el verdadero amor o en las almas gemelas o como quieras llamarlo. Pero si creo en el amor correcto."

La corredora frunció el ceño, la confusión presente en su rostro, "El amor correcto?"

Elsa mordió su labio antes de responder la pregunta, "Supongo que a lo que me refiero es cuando todo lo relacionado a tu relación se siente bien. Como si fuese la ultima pieza de un rompecabezas que no sabias que tenias. Supongo que eso suena como las almas gemelas. Pero creo el amor correcto no es algo tan similar a un cuento de hadas."

Elsa se detuvo para armar sus ideas, "Es sobre ambas partes comprometiéndose para hacer a la otra persona sonreír. Se trata de ser egoísta porque quieres su tiempo. Es sobre tener peleas pero rehusarse a salir por la puerta, escogiendo dormir en el sofá porque así al menos sabes que esta en el otro cuarto. Es decir 'te amo' cuando esta sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro y te diste cuenta de lo hermoso que se ve una polera con agujeros y pantalones desteñidos." La rubia sonrió y se quedo viendo su café.

"Es el aceptar que se tendrá que dedicar a lavar la loza, porque todo lo que cocina queda salado y horrible. Es sentirse feliz y contento, envuelto en sus brazos mientras escuchan música porque no tienen un solo centavo para salir. Es el saber que tu compañero no se siente bien con tan solo ver como se mueve… mirando a través de la superficie de sus ojos. Es sentir ese insaciable deseo por su cuerpo, corazón y alma."

Elsa meneo su cabeza, "Es el controlar los gastos antes de quedar debiendo. Es el pelear por la marca de la mantequilla de maní. Es sobre discutir por la pasta de dientes sobre el fregadero."

La rubia inhalo un largo respiro. "Es el morir de emoción por casarse, porque es todo lo que quieres. Es el necesitar que esa persona sea solo tuya, no porque es el momento justo o el paso natural de las cosas. Sino porque son la persona correcta. Cuando es correcto… no hay nada que temer." Elsa sonrió y meneo su mano. "Además de las cosas normales como el tener o no niños, un departamento o una casa." La rubia soltó una risita.

"Wow." La simple respuesta dejo los labios de Anna , haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara. Elsa no había planeado decir todo eso a la mujer que no era más que una extraña. Las palabras salieron incontrolables de sus labios. La culmine de pensamientos y emociones que tenia sobre el asunto luego de una cadena de fallidas relaciones. "Pareces saber lo que quieres. Has encontrado tu amor correcto?"

"Si lo hubiese hecho crees que estaría aquí viendo el amanecer sola?" Elsa rió sin mucha gana. "Creo que se de lo que estoy hablando, pero supongo que no estaré segura hasta ese momento."

La corredora asintió en concordancia, mientras se sentía extrañamente en paz sabiendo que la otra mujer estaba soltera. "Hemos estado juntos por tres años." Anna sacudió su cabeza, cerrando los ojos para evitar llorar. "Pero cuando estamos juntos tan solo me siento… sola. Se que el amor es mas que mariposas y fuegos artificiales. Es solo que desearía que al menos hubiera…"

"Pasión, deseo." Finalizo Elsa por ella, simultáneamente atrapando tristes ojos cobalto. Había algo que al mirar esos ojos azul cielo hacia que el corazón de Anna latiera más rápido.

La corredora rompió el contacto para poder observar una hoja caída. "Seh." Suspiro en frustración. "Tal vez solo estoy siendo infantil y estoy esperando por un romance de cuentos de hadas. Mi mamá continua diciéndome que el es seguro… emocionalmente, financieramente."

Elsa no dijo dio una respuesta, escogiendo observar las olas romper y a las gaviotas volando.

La pelirroja se secó una perdida lágrima. "Tal vez todos tienen razón y me estoy arrepintiendo."

Elsa no pudo aguantar ver lágrimas caer por la rosada piel. Reunió sus palabras de despido. "Es cliché, pero el amor no es fácil. No hay un libro de amor que tenga todas las respuestas." La diosa dorada libero una risita. "Definitivamente no es 'Porque los hombres aman a las cabronas.'" Anna se rió y Elsa se sintió realizada.

La rubia se detuvo, "Tal vez te cuestionas la razón por la que aceptaste debido a tus dudas. Esta nerviosa por tan grande promesa es aceptable. Estar aterrada es distinto." La larga melena rubia cayó hasta las rodillas de Elsa , mientras esta se ponía de pie ,aquella larga trensa le sentaba realmente bien... . Estirando sus adoloridos músculos continuo, "Tres años son mucho tiempo como para rendirse, pero vivir el resto de tu vida en la incertidumbre es peor. Odio tener que decir esta sobre utilizada línea," Elsa suspiro dramáticamente, "escucha a tu corazón. Es la mejor guía que tenemos." Le dio la espalda a la otra mujer, dando un largo trago a su cálida bebida, "Buena suerte,Anna ."

"Gracias," la corredora susurró, "Elsi."

Elsa asintió, luchando contra la necesidad de darse la vuelta y quedarse con la otra mujer. "No tienes nada que agradecerme." La idea de la bella pelirroja perteneciéndole a otro estaba abrumando a Elsa con emociones que no podía comprender. "Cuídate,Anna ."

Anna siguió los resplandecientes mechones rubios por el camino del parque. Enfoco su atención de vuelta en el océano que se estaba volviendo bravo mientras el viento corría más fuerte y nubes de tormenta avanzaban. Dándole la espalda al cielo que se oscurecía, Anna busco una chaqueta de cuero negra y jeans que creía estarían cruzando ya el puente. Observo a la extraña pasar por el. Cabello rubio atado por una trenza.

La mujer bajo la cabeza, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, y avanzó, de frente contra el viento. Cada paso es fuerte y decidido a impulsarla contra los desafíos. Algo sobre esos encorvados hombros trajo una extraña tristeza al corazón de Anna acompañado de un anhelo de hacer desaparecer los melancólicos sentimientos. Anna volvió a liberar otro suspiro lleno de desesperanza. Cerrando sus ojos, rezó a cualquier deidad dispuesta a escucharla. Las gotas cayendo en su cálida piel es un duro recordatorio de que cuando abra los ojos sus problemas seguirán ahí. Decidiendo que la neumonía no ayudaría a su situación, siguió corriendo, esperando que su prometido ya hubiese salido del departamento.

En la neblina de todos sus problemas, reflexiono sobre su conversación con la desconocida rubia. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía ojos azul cielo llenos de sentimientos que juraría haber visto en otra parte.

Primeramente esta es una adaptación. Mi pequeña amiga que ha estado muy enferma últimamente me ha pedido que la adapte y me ha pasado el documento con toda la historia completa... Del mismo nombre, sólo que en nanofate. La historia como es obvio no es de mi autoría

Preguntas, comentarios, sugerencias... siéntanse libres de escribir.

Gracias por leer….

uke san


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: See me Through

Poesía y letras en Cursiva.

Poema: Para un extraño de Walt Whitman.

De seguro en alguna parte

He vivido una vida de alegrías junto a ti,

Todo es recordado mientras revoloteamos por el otro,

Fluido, tierno, puro, maduro,

Elsa regreso a su lugar favorito con ambas, miedo y emoción, corriendo por sus venas. Su estomago se revolvía, no podía decir si estaba mareada o nerviosa. Ninguna era favorable y esperaba que ese sentimiento desapareciera. Pero su corazón no dejo de latir más rápido de lo normal ante la posibilidad de ver a la corredora.

La rubia reclamo su asiento, cruzó sus piernas envueltas en un oscuro jeans y bebió un sorbo de su café negro. Escucho a la otra chica antes de poder verla, volteándose casi instintivamente, observo a la corredora.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Elsa no esperaba la genuina sonrisa que apareció en su rostro ante la sola presencia de la mujer. La reacción era extraña para ella. Normalmente, una sonrisa genuina estaba reservada para amigos cercanos y familia directa. Pero la corredora le había mostrado una enorme sonrisa y sus músculos faciales reaccionaron.

La corredora no entendía porque un sobrecogedor calor envolvió su corazón luego de ver la gentil sonrisa. Los ojos azul cielo la hipnotizaban con sus misteriosas profundidades. Su trote disminuyo hasta una caminata y sus brazos bajaron hasta sus costados mientras se dirigía a la banca.

El cobrizo en su rojo cabello brillaba con los dorados rayos de luz mientras caminaba hacia la rubia. Tímidamente saludó con la cabeza y movió un perdido mechón tras su oreja. "Puedo?" Pregunto nerviosa a la otra mujer.

"El lugar es tuyo cuando quieras." Respondió Elsa.

La corredora se sonrojo levemente, pero no se notó porque sus mejillas ya estaban rojas por el ejercicio. "Gracias."

Se sentaron en medio de un incomodo silencio, viendo salir el sol.

"Tu café huele realmente delicioso." Anna se arrepintió de lo dicho tan pronto las palabras dejaron sus labios. Se volteó de los sorprendidos ojos de la rubia, regañándose internamente por sonar como una idiota.

Elsa decidió seguirle el juego, "Kona Café." Elsa levantó su taza, "por si te interesa."

"Oh. Que bueno saberlo." Anna asintió como entendiendo y agregó luego de pensar, "De hecho no tomo café. Solo me gusta su olor." Sus ojos se abrieron ante su respuesta, su cerebro obviamente no estaba funcionando. Cerró de golpe sus ojos, rezando por una piedra donde poder esconderse.

Elsa mordió su labio para evitar reír ante el adorable balbuceo proveniente de los labios de la otra. Tratando de evitar que la otra mujer se sintiera demasiado avergonzada, respondió "Con mi madre es igual. Adora el aroma, pero prefiere el té verde con azúcar. Pero es más azúcar con un pequeño toque de té verde para cuando ya lo prepara."

Anna sonrió tímidamente a la amable rubia. Agradecida de que no se riera de ella. Hubo una pausa en la conversación hasta que sintió la necesidad de romperlo, "Lo siento. Soy horrible con este tipo de conversación y los silencios incómodos. Comienzo a decir cosas al azar. Es como si mi cerebro no estuviera conectado con mi boca. Iba a preguntar 'Cómo va tu día?', pero eso no tendría mucho sentido ya que el día esta recién comenzando. Entonces te iba a preguntar que es lo que hacías, pero sonaba demasiado personal. Y ahora estoy divagando. Wow." Un brillante sonrojo se poso sobre la cara y cuello de la chica Noruega.

Diversión y fascinación bailaban en iris azul cielo . Temiendo que la otra chica se alejara dijo, "No soy muy buena para empezar una conversación, así que me alegro de que tomaras la iniciativa." Ojos azules lucían agradecidos por la aceptación.

"Luego de ayer, no creo que las preguntas personales estén fuera de los limites." Dijo Elsa alegremente, Anna visiblemente se relajo. "Así que para responder a tu pregunta, mi día acaba de terminar." Con seriedad y una voz que le imitaba, admitió, "vendo drogas." Anna se alejo un poco y sus ojos se abrieron cómicamente. Elsa rió ante la reacción y negó con la cabeza, "Estoy bromeando. Trabajo en un club." La rubia se encogió de hombros pensando que era la mejor opción, "algo muy similar a vender drogas."

La pequeña broma hizo que Anna riera, Elsa no pudo evitar fascinarse.

"Y mi noche estuvo…. Bien." Anna se sintió tentada a preguntar porque su noche estuvo solo 'bien' pero se contuvo. "Que tal tú? Que te ofreció la vida como profesión?"

"Fisioterapeuta. Me gusta ayudar a las personas a recuperarse. El verles lograr aquello que veían como imposible. Algo casi mágico." Elsa no ignoro en brillo en esos ojos cobalto. El feliz brillo desapareció y fue reemplazado por la tormentosa tristeza que había visto el otro día. "Pero, no se si seguiré trabajando luego de la boda. Mi prometido gana realmente bien y creo que su madre preferiría que me hiciera cargo de las cosas de la casa." Anna rodó los ojos y suspiro en irritación.

"Qué dice él al respecto?" Elsa asintió, aceptando la información sin mucha dificultad. Suele tratar con unas cuantas de ese tipo.

"No dice nada cuando se da el tema. Se queda callado y no se molesta en defenderme."

"Podrás estas casándote, pero eso no significa que tu prometido o su madre sean tus dueños. Y no deberías sentir como si les debieras algo a ellos." Dijo Elsa con sinceridad.

"Lo sé. Es solo que…" Anna sacudió su cabeza y suspiró. La derrota escrita sobre sus facciones.

"Demasiada presión." Anna sonrió agradecida de encontrar a alguien que entendiera. "Mi madre me dijo que mujeres como tu futura suegra jamás han trabajado un día de sus vidas, pero siempre son las que tienen las manos más sucias."

Anna rió y sugirió, "Debe ser por toda la jardinería."

Elsa asintió, "Y las clases de cerámica."

"Cómo pude olvidarlo." Dijo la corredora con falsa consternación. Ambas compartieron una risa y Elsa se deleito con el alegre sonido. La sonrisa en el rostro de Anna debía permanecer ahí, no la adolorida expresión que traía en ocasiones.

Las palabras dejaron su boca antes de poder callarse a si misma, "Deberías hacerlo más seguido."

Anna arrugo sus cejas confundida.

"Tienes una hermosa risa. No quiero decir que no seas hermosa, porque lo eres. Mucho. Hermosa. Y ahora estoy divagando." Las orejas de Elsa se tornaron rosas con la confesión. Trató de esconder su vergüenza observando a las gaviotas sobre el calmo mar.

Un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Anna mientras tímidamente bajaba la cabeza y movía un mechón de su rojo cabello tras su oreja. "Gracias." Respondió calladamente. Se sintió tentada a comentarle a la dorada rubia lo preciosa que lucia con un simple sweater y jeans negros. En vez de eso, jugaba con los bordes de su blanca polera. Agregándola a la larga lista de cosas que no se dirán entre ellas. "Vienes aquí todas las mañanas?"

"Por qué? Planeas acosarme?" Bromeo Elsa, juguetonamente. Evitándole mayor vergüenza, respondió seriamente, "La mayoría del tiempo. Es el único lugar al que puedo huir si necesito un descanso."

"Oh, así que estas huyendo. Tal vez en serio seas un criminal." Bromeó Anna. Elsa simplemente sonrió, meneando la cabeza.

"Tal vez. Pero no soy yo la que trae zapatillas para correr." Elsa le sonrió mientras le asestaba la amistosa puñalada.

"No corro de nada." Lo que decía no era una mentira, se repetía Anna. "Corro para encontrar… claridad." Asintió, entregando la explicación de la mejor manera para describir el porque de correr por las mañanas.

"Para encontrar respuestas." La bella pelirroja sonrió triste porque Elsa había dicho parte de la verdad. La otra mitad era para escapar del departamento, que últimamente sentía como una sofocante prisión. Elsa se dio cuenta de la verdad, pero no dijo nada.

El silencio era incomodo y hacia que ambas chicas se removieran incomodas. "Mejor me voy." Dijo Anna mirando su reloj de pulsera, luego a Elsa. Su corazón se sintió pesado al ver melancólicos iris azul cielo.

"Bien." Ninguna se movió. Ambas están atrapadas, tratando de descifrar el propósito de su encuentro. Cayeron en su propio mundo. Desesperadas por entender porque no se podían ir, porque sentían ciertas cosas. Esperaban encontrar las respuestas sumergiéndose en los ojos de la otra. Pero mientras más a fondo buscaban, más grande se volvía el puzzle. Era mucho más de lo que podían controlar.

Elsa rompió su conexión levantándose abruptamente. No se podía permitir sentirse atraída por alguien, cuyo corazón yacía con otro.

La corredora estaba momentáneamente sorprendida por el lazo roto. No podía ver el rostro de Elsa, pero escucho el frío tono en la voz de la rubia. "Nos vemos."

Para protegerme, pensó Elsa. Estaba protegiendo su más valiosa posesión.

El dolor se hizo evidente en el rostro de Anna tras recibir la distante despedida. Solo pudo responder con un débil "Si, hasta pronto."

Sintiendo el dolor subyacente en la voz de la corredora, Elsa se volteó y le llamo. "Anna."

La corredora se dio la vuelta para mirar a la otra mujer. "Si?" Su ansiosa reacción no paso desapercibida, sino ignorada por si misma.

Mechones rubios rodeaban sus angelicales facciones mientras observaba el suelo pensando en sus palabras. "No hay una respuesta que pueda hacerte feliz. O a aquellos que te rodean. Pero estoy segura de que existe una que te dejará tranquila al final del día." Elsa hundió los hombros y agrego. "Espero que eso ayude."

Anna sonrió débilmente. "Lo hace."

"Que bueno." Elsa asintió tontamente, insegura de que más decir. "Sabes donde encontrarme si necesitas hablar."

La corredora se mordió el labio y tomo la cinta de sus azules shorts para correr. "Cierto."

Elsa sonrió, una mano sujetando su taza mientras la otra estaba metida en su bolsillo trasero. "Cuida de ti… Anna." Las simples palabras fueron dichas con pura sinceridad. El calor lleno a la corredora mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

Trago sonoramente antes de responder "Buenas noches." Anna se alejo, tratando de escapar de la fuerza de iris azul cielo. "Cuídate Elsa."

La trabajadora del club sonrío agradecida y se alejo.

Anna le sonrió a sus amigas mientras se sentaba en la mesa para comer. Sus amigas rápidamente notaron la sonrisa que se reflejaba en sus ojos cobalto.

"Te ves feliz." Dijo Rapunzel sin rodeos.

"Lo soy." Respondió Anna automáticamente.

Merida arqueo una ceja. "Descubriste que era lo que te molestaba?"

Anna frunció el ceño momentáneamente pero respondió suavemente, "No."

"Oh." Dijo su pelirroja amiga luego de tomar un sorbo de su té helado.

Merida no apreciaba las limitadas respuestas y decidió simplemente preguntar, "Por qué pareces feliz?"

Anna miró fijamente a su insistente amiga, "No tengo permitido ser feliz?"

"Eso no es lo que mi idiota quiere decir. A lo que se refiere es, porque hoy luces tan feliz si las ultimas semanas…"

"Meses." Interrumpió Mérida , viendo con desaprobación a su prometida en el proceso.

Rapunzel ignoró su mirada y arreglo la frase, "meses lucias como un…"

"Vampiro emo." Termino Mérida .

"Y eso ya es algo porque los vampiros de por si ya lucen emos."

"Gracias por la honestidad."

"De nada." Respondió seria Mérida, sin captar el sarcasmo en la frase de su amiga. Rapunzel le dio un codazo a la pelirroja en el costado.

"Para que sepan yo… tuve una agradable corrida por el parque esta mañana." Anna no hizo caso de sus escépticas miradas.

"Claro." Rapunzel dejo el tema para intentar cambiarlo, temiendo que Mérida siguiera investigando. "Así que tu corredora aun esta rota?"

"No, la arregle la semana pasada." Su enfadada amiga paso desapercibida para Anna mientras ordenaba su pollo con ensalada cesar.

Anna tomo un sorbo de su vaso de agua notando los entrecerrados ojos de Rapunzel. "Qué?"

"Nada." Descarto Rapunzel .

"Aun corres fuera? Creí que preferías utilizar la corredora."

"No. Yo solo… la corredora es más fácil. Ya saben, porque esta justo ahí." Anna volvió a encogerse de hombros.

"Tal vez deberías ir a correr conmigo." Sugirió Rapunzel.

"No gracias." Se apresuró en responder Anna. La rápida respuesta solo aumento la curiosidad de Mérida.

"No quieres ir a correr conmigo?" Acuso Rapunzel mientras Mérida frotaba su espalda para tranquilizarla.

"N-no es eso. Me gusta correr sola. Es mi tiempo para pensar." Respondió a la defensiva la bella pelirroja . Recordando su conversación con Elsa.

"En que parque estas corriendo?" Insistió Merida.

"Por qué el repentino interés en mis hábitos de ejercicio?" Bufó Anna y antes de que le dijeran algo anuncio con exagerada emoción, "Oh miren, la comida. Muero de hambre." Efectivamente logro desviar cualquier otra pregunta de sus amigas mientras comían.

"Las veo mañana." Dijo Anna animada mientras se daba la vuelta e iba antes de que la pareja dijera adiós.

"Adiós!" Grito Mérida , molesta por la conducta secretiva de Anna. "Algo esta pasando." Murmuro la pelirroja a su esposa, "Esta ocultando algo."

"Tal vez, pero al menos ahora esta feliz." Rapunzel dio pensativa golpecitos con un dedo en su mentón, pensando profundamente, "Sea lo que sea, me pregunto cuanto durara."

Ambas chicas suspiraron con algo de frustración por no saber que era lo que provocaba el cambio en su amiga.

"Quien sabe, tal vez ni siquiera ella lo sabe?" Reflexionó Mérida.

Las calles de la ciudad zumbaban con actividad. Señales de neón de varios colores y faroles con tenues luces amarilla armaban el ambiente. Entusiastas trasnochadores formaban líneas por las sucias aceras, ansiosos por entrar al club más candente de la ciudad. Ante la vista de una próxima hermosa rubia, el corpulento y estoico guardia se desarmo dándole una calida sonrisa. "Hey Mack.", le dio una palmadita al musculoso brazo del intimidante hombre.

"Elsa," asintió reconociéndola, "creo que te están buscando."

Elsa rodó los ojos y paso junto al enorme hombre, "gracias por la advertencia."

"No hay problema." Respondió Mack por sobre el hombro enganchando la terciopelada cuerda en su lugar, bloqueando la entrada. La sonrisa en el guardia instantáneamente desapareció mientras se volteaba a ver a un tipo que se quejaba. El fiestero de unos veinte y algo, estaba reclamando por la fácil entrada de la rubia. "Tienes algún problema?" Tan pronto las palabras dejaron la boca de Mack el pelinegro guardo silencio, moviendo su cabeza en negación. "Lo supuse."

Elsa pasó a través de la multitud, ignorando las numerosas miradas cargadas de deseo enviadas en su dirección. Encontró a su objetivo tras la barra ubicada en la pared a su derecha. La pelirosa barwoman pasó varios tragos multicolor a los clientes ubicados frente a la semi-circular barra. Levantando la vista, azules ojos captaron a la rubia. La seria expresión de la barwoman no cambio. "Finalmente," la alta mujer suspiró, "No creí que te fueras a aparecer."

"Sabes que he venido incluso más tarde que esto." Respondió la rubia mientras pasaba a la parte trasera de la barra. "Este no es mi único trabajo."

"Seh, como sea." La barwoman no tomo importancia a la excusa y tendió otra orden.

"Mack dijo que me estabas buscando." Dijo Elsa mientras evitaba interponerse en el camino de su amiga.

"Si, alguien dejo un mensaje diciendo que quería reservar el cuarto VIP o algo. Y el jefe de bomberos paso hace como diez minutos. Lo mande hacia arriba, a la sección de Kerri."

"Mierda." Elsa suspiró y paso las manos por sus dorados cabellos. "Entiendo. Gracias, Luka." La rubia se encogió de hombros.

"De nada. Buena suerte."

"Si." Murmuro mientras caminaba a prisa a través de la multitud con dirección a las escaleras. Tan pronto llego al segundo piso el ritmo de 'Could you believe' de ATB se desvanecía en el fondo. El segundo piso no esta tan lleno como el primero, pero casi todas las mesas estaban ocupadas. El piso en el centro del cuarto tiene una forma rectangular y con paredes de vidrio en los bordes. Las personas sentadas cerca de la pared ven a la multitud bailar. Elsa camino directo hacia el área de Kerri buscando al jefe de bomberos. Vio la parte trasera de su cabeza e inmediatamente se relajo. "Hola, Dave."

"Ah, Elsa." El rubio hombre le sonrió, "Me estaba comenzando a preguntar si aparecerías."

"Lo siento mucho. Tenia planes previos que tardaron un poco más."

"No hay problema. Tan solo estoy revisando. Tengo unas cuantas preguntas."

"Entendido. Vamos directo a la oficina." Elsa guió al hombre hasta un ascensor resguardado por dos guardias. Se dirigieron hasta el sótano para hablar. Una vez terminado sus asuntos, Elsa se despidió y fue hasta el segundo piso para ayudar a atender una de las barras.

Hombre y mujeres probaban su suerte intentando coquetear con ella. No les respondía con más que una halagada sonrisa y educados rechazos. La hora de cerrar llego rápido y Elsa ayudo con la limpieza, entonces cerró cuando todos ya se fueron. Bajo hasta la oficina, recogió algunos papeles para llevar con ella. El aroma del café lleno el lugar mientras se preparaba.

Concentrándose en su trabajo intentó ignorar la emoción que corría por sus venas. El trabajo y el mantenerse ocupada la habían sustentado durante los años. Si dejaba de trabajar, seria abrumada por cosas en las que prefería no pensar. Mantenía a parte su tiempo en el parque para pensamientos que se referían a su vida. Era el único momento en el que se permitía vivir.

Ya casi eran las cuatro cuarenta y cinco, cerro el lugar y comenzó la travesía hasta su banca. Cuando alcanzo su lugar se detuvo. Una gentil sonrisa se apodero de ella mientras observaba largos cabellos rojizos en un par de trenzas. La otra mujer mantenía sus largas y delgadas piernas abrazadas por sus brazos y llevadas hasta su pecho. Su mentón descansando en sus rodillas. Asumió que los ojos de la corredora estaban vidriosos, sumidos en pensamientos como ya había visto antes.

Sintiendo ojos sobre ella, Anna salió de su estupor en busca de esos ya tan familiares iris azul cielo. Cobalto colisiono con Cielo. Elsa se pregunto quien seria el afortunado que poseería a esta mujer. Anna, aparentemente, se derritió al ver a la rubia e inconscientemente una tímida sonrisa apareció en su rostro. El saludo se deslizo sin su permiso, "Hola."

"Hey." Respondió Elsa inmediatamente, caminando hasta su asiento.

La magnética fuerza estaba presente y Anna hizo todo lo posible por permanecer en su lado de la banca. Azules ojos inspeccionaron el negro pantalón de cuero y la ajustada polera amarilla. Ambas aferradas al cuerpo de la rubia perfectamente. Sus pantalones negros dejaban algo para la imaginación, pero no demasiado. Anna se sonrojo en demasía cuando sus ojos dieron a parar en el escote de la rubia. Elsa no noto las miradas. Con gentileza dejo su bolso de cuero en la banca y tomo con firmeza su café.

Anna comenzó a ver el agua, temerosa de ser atrapada mirando el cuerpo de la otra mujer. Sus manos se movían arriba y abajo por sus suaves piernas con la esperanza de poder alejar el frío. Elsa noto los movimientos de la corredora y se quito su chaqueta. Se la ofreció a la otra mujer, "Toma."

Volteándose a ver a la rubia, sus ojos se abrieron ante la acción. Aparente, perfecta piel de porcelana, torneados brazos, grandes pechos que parecían presionar la brillante tela amarilla. El pantalón era apretado y hacia que sus piernas lucieran aun más alargadas. Era un crimen, Anna lo decidió.

Entonces, recordó la chaqueta ofrecida hacia ella y sacudió su cabeza en negación. "No gracias. Estoy algo sudada. No quisiera…" La chaqueta de cuero fue puesta sobre sus hombros, todos los reclamos murieron en su garganta. La cercanía hizo que se mareara con la fragancia de la rubia. Elsa le sonrió amablemente y ajusto la prenda con cuidado.

"Lo siento. Soy algo terca. No podía dejar que te congelaras."

"Gracias." Dijo Anna tímidamente.

"No debes agradecerme, Anna." Le recordó amablemente la trabajadora a la otra mujer. Elsa regreso a su asiento, cruzó sus piernas. Respiró profundamente saboreando el fresco aire de la mañana antes de tomar un sorbo de su café. Antes había notado las miradas de Anna pero no lo comento. Las personas siempre se le han quedado mirando por variadas razones. Debido a eso aprendió a ignorarlas. Esta vez, asumió, la fija mirada se debió dar por sus ropas.

"Por qué dices eso?" Anna frunció el ceño, dejando sus suaves manos sobre sus rodillas.

"Siendo sincera," Elsa suspiró, pasando una mano por su espeso fleco rubio. "No lo sé." Pero la respuesta no era completamente cierta. Las verdaderas razones corrían por su mente y la asustaba. Había dos razones por las cuales no necesitaba el agradecimiento verbal de la mujer. La primera era que la mera presencia de la corredora era un regalo. La segunda y posiblemente la más aterradora razón era… Su simple deseo de ver las ocultas y dolorosas emociones residiendo en esos ojos cobalto desaparecer aunque fuera por solo un momento. El ver la luz de la alegría reemplazar el vacío de la depresión.

Anna arrugo su frente, la respuesta la dejaba pensando. "Oh." Dijo tranquilamente.

Mordiendo su labio, Elsa decidió expresarse a la confundida alma. "Porque el ver tu sonrisa es suficiente para mí," admitió. La rubia evito su vergonzoso sonrojo mirando hacia las ondulantes olas.

La honestidad provoco que Anna se recargara en la banca, efectivamente ocultando su brillante sonrisa y coloradas mejillas tras sus rodillas. Dio un vistazo en dirección a Elsa, notando las coloradas mejillas de la rubia. Decidiendo evitarle a la chica más vergüenza, cambio el tema. "Y cómo estuvo el trabajo?"

"Bien." Sintiendo un toque de incomodidad al compartir detalles de su vida personal, la rubia lucho contra el. Ya raro de por si, confiaba en la extraña, "Hubieron un par de peleas. Ya sabes como es. El alcohol nunca ayuda a las personas con pocas neuronas. O a tipos con sobredosis de testosterona." Anna rió por los reclamos y por la cara de irritación de la rubia. "Una bruja buscado actuar como una perra. Perdona mi lenguaje."

La trabajadora nocturna sacudió su cabeza en frustración, "Nunca entenderé porque mujeres sin pantys son más propensas a luchas UFC a muerte." Anna se rió algo más fuerte y Elsa continuó frustrada, "Al menos el jefe de Bomberos se fue antes que todo el exhibicionismo comenzara. Luego de ese fiasco todo estuvo muy tranquilo."

"Suena… emocionante." Comentó Anna, "y un poco peligroso."

"Mucho. Juro que una tenia garras de por lo menos doce centímetros." Dramatizo, mostrando hasta donde creía que llegaban las uñas de la mujer.

"No eran doce centímetros." Anna reclamo por la exageración de Elsa

"Ya, ocho entonces." Elsa levanto sus manos al aire defendiendo sus palabras. "Me sorprende que no le hubiese sacado los ojos a la otra chica."

"Aun no te creo." Anna meneo su cabeza a la trabajadora del club. "Pero tengo una confesión que hacer."

"Oh no… eres una peleadora sin pantys, cierto?" Elsa suspiro dramáticamente, viendo con desaprobación a la corredora.

"No!" La bella pelirroja empujo el hombro de la bromista rubia. "Una amiga se metió en una de esas peleas porque otra chica le agarro el trasero a su novia. Estaba usando esta casi inexistente tanga y todo estaba por todas parte." Anna sacudió su cabeza ante el recuerdo de Mérida masacrando una ebria castaña. Con un tono positivo en su voz agrego, "pero le logro romper la nariz a la otra chica y unas cuantas costillas… cuando le estrelló un banquillo de madera en la espalda."

"Wow." Elsa frunció el ceño, la preocupación escrita en su perfil. "Eso es… wow."

"Seh… Tuvo que hacer servicio comunitario y tomar terapia para el control de la ira."

Elsa asintió preguntándose si eso era todo. "Claro eso es…" No muy segura de cómo continuar, levanto los hombros y dijo, "bueno para ella. Supongo."

"Sip, ayudo un poco. Yo también fui, para dar apoyo moral y porque fui quien le paso el banquillo." Elsa entre cerro sus ojos mirando a la otra chica, captando la escéptica mirada de la rubia Anna rió, "Estoy bromeando. Tan solo le pase una botella de cerveza," rápidamente añadió, "Estaba algo ebria."

"Creo que estabas muy ebria." Elsa sonrío, "Creo que tu y tus amigas deberían mantenerse lejos de mi club." Anna rió. "Muy, muy lejos."

"Por qué? Haríamos tu noche mucho más excitante."

"Estoy segura." Respondió Elsa sarcástica.

"Hey! No somos tan malas. Mi amiga pago por los gastos médicos y la otra chica aprendió su lección." Añadió Anna fácilmente, "Y ahora todas somos amigas. Nos mete gratis en conciertos."

"Voy a ser honesta," Dijo la rubia con rostro serio, "estoy un poco preocupada. Golpeas a todos tus amigos hasta que se rinden?"

"No!" La corredora nuevamente se defendió. "No a todos," Anna sonrió avergonzada, "No te he golpeado a ti." Dijo sin pensarlo, deteniéndose para considerar la insinuación.

"Así que ahora somos amigas?" Pregunto la rubia, medio enserio, medio en broma.

"Si. A menos que no quieras ser mi amiga?" Pregunto Anna juguetonamente, pero sus ojos mantenían una fuerte muestra de vulnerabilidad y desesperanza.

"No, si quiero" La rubia bajo la cabeza, sintiéndose tímida, "ser tu amiga." Compartió la brillante sonrisa que recibió.

El aire que las rodeaba era calmo y tranquilizador. El sentimiento era similar a una taza de chocolate caliente en un frío día de invierno. Algo tan reconfortante por estar en la cercanía del otro. Anna era incapaz de entender como la rubia pasó de ser una extraña a una amiga en solo unos días. Encontraba difícil el determinar porque todo fluía tan fácilmente con ella.

El tranquilo momento fue interrumpido cuando Elsa maldijo por lo bajo. "Mierda. Tengo que irme." Miro su reloj nuevamente, como si esperara que estuviese mintiendo. "Lo siento, de verdad necesito irme. Adiós." La rubia tomo sus cosas. Casi sale corriendo, pero recordó algo. "Toma, esto es para ti." Dejo un sobre en blanco en el regazo de Anna y salio corriendo con el bolso sobre su hombro. "Adiós!"

"Adiós!" Grito Anna cuando logro entender lo que pasaba. La sorprendida y bella castaña miraba el blanco sobre, entonces se percato de algo. "Oh espera…." Grito en vano. La otra mujer ya había desaparecido para cuando se dio cuenta de que aun traía puesta la chaqueta de Elsa. Pensó en salir corriendo tras ella, pero no estaba segura de encontrarla en el amplio parque. Una pequeña parte de ella disfrutaba el estar rodeada por la esencia de la otra mujer. La chaqueta de cuero casi se sentía similar a la tranquilizadora presencia de la rubia.

Bajo sus pies al suelo y dejo que el sobre descansara en su regazo mientras pasaba sus brazos por las mangas. Una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Toques de electricidad corrieron por sus venas ante la expectativa de abrir el sobre. La parte frontal estaba en blanco, ninguna palabra que indicara su contenido ni quien la enviaba. Incluso el sello estaba sin utilizar. Abriendo el sobre, introdujo sus dedos buscando el contenido.

No había un saludo, solo unos cuantos párrafos escritos en una hermosa letra cursiva. Anna paso la yema de su dedo índice sobre la negra tinta. Podía sentir las hendiduras causada por la fuerte presión del lápiz de Elsa

"No se como empezar esta carta, así que iré directo al grano. Nuestras conversaciones se han quedado en mis pensamientos. Tus preguntas y emociones resuenan dentro de mí. El otro día no puse todos mis pensamientos en palabras, porque simplemente no pude. Pero aquí en el papel creo ser capaz de hacer un mejor trabajo. Estas palabras que siento, no suenan muy bien dichas en voz alta, tal vez, solo tal vez esta hoja y lápiz les hagan justicia.

Mi idea del matrimonio puede ser representada por una simple carta. Una relación comienza como un esqueleto que se presenta ante ti con un sobre y una hoja de papel. Si la relación continua, emociones y sentimientos se escribirán en ella. Mientras pasa el tiempo la tinta podría desvanecerse y las emociones tal vez tacharse. Como sea, si el tiempo continúa y la escritura nunca se detiene, la tinta se mantendrá intacta como el primer día. Entonces, la carta es introducida dentro del sobre.

El compromiso seria el sobre recibiendo una dirección. Marcando tu vida en un nuevo camino. El caminar hacia el altar es el colocar la estampilla que te pondrá en tu camino. Finalmente, cuando dices 'Si, acepto' sellas lo que seria una relación completa con una sólida base para un amor que viajara muchos años.

El sellar un sobre vacío es una lastima, porque seria demasiado ligero y podría salir volando durante el viaje. Perdido el cruel viento que podría llegar con el tiempo.

Desde afuera puedo decir estas cosas. Otros, incluida yo, te diremos que hagas todo lo posible por ser feliz. Pero yo se que no es tan simple. Todo lo que puedo entregarte son estas simples palabras y pensamientos de alguien que es ajeno, y mi más sincero deseo de verte sonreír libremente. Cuida de ti.

De,

Tan solo otra vendedora de droga."

Dos lágrimas cayeron sobre la despedida haciendo que la tinta se corriera hasta el final de la hoja. Antes de que otras pudieran escapar, Anna limpio sus ojos apartando cualquier futura lágrima. La única evidencia de su llanto era el ligero rojo en sus ojos. Cuidadosamente guardo la carta y la introdujo en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta. Tragando el nudo que se había formado en su garganta comenzó a caminar hasta su oficina. Su corazón no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para regresar al departamento.

(^O^)／ hoooli. Aquí reportando me. Primeramente gracias a los que me dejaron sus review realmente, aunque sean pocos me animan a seguir escribiendo, traduciendo y adaptando. Todo es gracias a ustedes *abrazo* y Buehg que más? Ah si sí quieren hablar conmigo o lo que sea no se pueden dejarme un "mp" y eso. Me gusta hacer amigos y eso y bueno ya me extendí ya me calló ya ya bye .

Gracias por leer. Esperare ansiosa sus reviews


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Can you see the truth.

Poesía en negrilla.

Flashback en cursiva.

Me entregaste el placer de tus ojos,

Rostro, piel mientras pasamos,

Observas mi barba, pecho, manos,

A cambio,

Anna llego mas temprano de lo usual, usando sus Adidas negras, rotos pantaloncillos y una polera de micro fibra. Observo la maltrecha banca de madera y se sentó. Rozó sus manos sobre la negra chaqueta de cuero que estaba sobre su regazo. Sus pulmones llenos con el frío aire mañanero. Su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás mientras recordaba los eventos de la noche anterior. Relajándose, sus parpados de cerraron.

Llegó más temprano a casa porque uno de sus pacientes había cambiado la hora. Suspiro pesadamente y camino hasta el baño dejando toda ropa sucia de su bolso en un cesto. La corredora dejo en el piso su bolso rosado, decidiendo tomar un rápido baño.

Sirvió un vaso lleno de Merlot, sintiéndose limpia y fresca tras la ducha. Ojos cobalto inspeccionaron la cara chaqueta de cuero que había dejado en el sofá. Retiro la carta en el trabajo y la escondió en la parte trasera del ultimo cajón de su escritorio. Temerosa de tener que explicar el origen de la chaqueta decidió colgarla en su closet. El mentir se le había vuelto una actividad frecuente, pero no tenia deseos de sentirse cómoda con el acto. Asumió que Kristoff no preguntaría por el ajeno ítem Aun así, sabia que existía la posibilidad de que su prometido lo notara. La posibilidad era razón suficiente para ella para esconder la chaqueta de Elsa.

Anna volvió a su confortable lugar en el estropeado sillón reclinable. Acurrucándose en el desteñido material del asiento ojeando sin mucha atención la revista Magazine. Los últimos rayos de luz brillaban a través de la ventana del living. Sus ojos escaneaban las coloridas paginas, pero su mente estaba en otro sitio. Estaba tratando de comprender porque era tan reservada con sus encuentros con Elsa.

Una parte de ella temía que alguien lo descubriera y la mejor parte de su día se desvaneciera. Le aterraba que él se descubriera de lo que hablaban. Por sobre cualquier otra razón, temía que alguien entendiese porque necesitaba desesperadamente caer en esos orbes azul cielo todas las mañanas cuando ella misma no conocía la razón.

La revista calló al piso perdida mientras el rítmico respirar de Anna llenaba el cuarto. Tras sus cerrados parpados visualizaba ojos cielo. Soñaba con el alcanzar y recorrer con sus dedos dorados mechones, pero con cada paso hacia adelante la rubia permanecía fuera de alcance. Lagrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas. Cada vez que la llamaba, silencio era todo lo que oía. Desde algún lugar en la oscuridad tras ella oía una voz llamando, "Anna!"

Abrió sus ojos para encontrar preocupados orbes castaños, "Hola. Estabas teniendo una pesadilla." Dijo su prometido, limpiando las lágrimas de su mejilla. Desorientada por su siesta toco su rostro encontrando abundante humedad.

Tragó los inquietantes sentimientos y sonrío pese a su confusión interna. "Si, supongo." Afortunadamente, su voz no se quebranto durante su respuesta.

"Estas bien?" Su masculina voz era suave y gentil, matándola aun más porque sabia que le importaba. Pese a su genuina preocupación todo lo que le podía dar a cambio era una mentira.

Su sonrisa y expresión facial era reconfortante para él, "Estoy bien."

Él observo sus ojos y no observo nada más que la verdad en sus palabras, "Que bien porque te tengo una sorpresa" Ella frunció el ceño mientras el buscaba en su bolsillo, "Terminaron de arreglarlo hoy, ahora puedes lucirlo." Abrió la negra caja para revelar un anillo de diamantes de dos quilates con una dorada banda. Usando su mano izquierda para levantar la de ella puso el anillo en su dedo con su derecha. "Ahora es realmente oficial."

"Lo es." Dijo ella suavemente. Su perfil cambio a uno de mostraba cariño, "Es hermoso."

Sus ojos castaños no abandonaron sus azules, "No tan hermosa como tú." Se acerco y tiernamente beso los rosados labios de Anna. Por costumbre y deseando sentir lo que el sentía regreso el beso. "No se como pude tener tanta suerte," sonrió ampliamente y se levanto.

El anillo, el beso y las palabras condujeron un cuchillo a través de su corazón. Eran tan tiernas, tan amoroso, sin embargo, su ternura, su amor, eran forzados. Ella se sentaba ahí recibiendo toda la atención que cualquier otra mujer estaría deseosa de recibir y todo lo que sentía era lastima. Lastima por un hombre que no amaba de la manera que el merecía, de la manera que el la amaba. Se alejo de ella, sus largas trenzas siguiéndole, "Espero que tengas hambre. Traje a casa comida China de ese lugar frente a mi oficina."

Mordiendo su labio inferior, levanto su mano izquierda debajo de la luz de la lámpara. La clara joya resplandecía en la luz, emitiendo rayos multicolores que brillaban contra las paredes blancas. "Suena genial. Rente el documental del Área 51 que querías ver."

"En serio?" Se asomo desde la cocina para preguntarle, arreglando sus lentes mientras lo hacia.

Su sonrisa se ensancho ante la esperanzadora mirada en sus ojos castaños. "Si." Sentía ganas de reír por la gran sonrisa que aparecía en su rostro.

"Genial!" Se cambió al sofá. Él se sentó a su lado sacó unas cajas de unas bolsas de plástico, dejándolas en la mesita. "Alguien en el trabajo me dijo sobre esto. Dijo que mostraban un prototipo de la nave en la que estaban trabajando. Puede volar desde Nueva York hasta Francia en veinte minutos! Que tan genial es eso?"

Sabia que era una pregunta retórica y mantuvo silencio, contenta con ver su arranque geek. Su mente divagaba durante la conversación, regresando a las palabras de su nueva amiga. Se había vuelto floja? Se había rendido en la relación? Tenían un 'eso' en primer lugar? Más importante aún como sabia que era 'eso'? Cuándo se había vuelto todo tan confuso y…

"Anna? Anna?" Movió su mano frente a sus nublados ojos.

Sacudió su cabeza para aclarar la niebla. "Lo siento. Ha sido un largo día."

Simpatía llenaron sus preocupados ojos. "Esta bien." No, no lo esta, pensó para si misma.

Se volteo y su voz cambio a una cuidadosa y preocupada, "Y bien… hoy estaba pensando. Se que no estabas exactamente emocionada cuando mi mamá menciono que um… dejaras tu trabajo después de la boda." Junto sus palmas, temeroso de mirar los azules ojos de su prometida, "Quiero que sepas que puedes hacer lo que tú quieras. No es que necesites mi permiso. Quiero decir… no me importa. Quiero decir, me importa pero… mi mamá es bastante llevada a sus ideas, pero eso no quiere decir que hacer todo lo que diga."

Anna rió sin mucha gracia, "Ella no paga nuestra renta Kristoff, es dueña de todo el edificio. Lo siento pero no crees que tal vez ella se siente en el derecho de tomar alguna de las decisiones que conciernen a nuestras vidas."

"Eso no importa. Soy su hijo, ella no va a echarnos si no haces algo que sugirió." El rubio finalmente volteó hacia ella, "Mira, solo estoy diciendo que es nuestra vida y nuestras decisiones así que… podemos hacer lo que queramos."

La corredora presiono el puente de su nariz, "Trabajas en un lugar que ella te escogió. Te recomendó para el lugar. Me refiero a que ella dono dinero para tu investigación." Suspiró, "No estoy segura de que sepas lo que es tomar tus propias decisiones. Y no creo ser mejor."

"Yo te escogí." Murmuro.

Y fue una mala decisión, pensó Anna. "Lo sé, pero… mira, aprecio lo que dijiste. De verdad lo hago. Es solo que… quieres que siga con mi trabajo?"

"Quiero que hagas lo que sea que te haga feliz." Suspiro sonoramente.

"Es una pregunta de si o no."

"Si! Consérvalo!" Exclamo, llevando sus manos al aire.

"Bien." Cogió algo de su manchada caja blanca llena de fideos. "Lamento lo que dije," su suave voz hizo que él se encorvara más.

No respondió, pero sabía a lo que se refería. Sabe que tiene razón. Él es hijo de su madre. Algo que nunca considero como algo malo. Su madre era inteligente y usualmente estaba en lo correcto. Quién era él para cuestionar a la mujer que le dio todo? Dijo que el trabajo de una esposa era cuidar de la familia, casa y marido. Pero él no quería perder a Anna por culpa de esa ideología. "Tan solo veamos la película."

Comieron en silencio a excepción del ruido de la televisión. Eventualmente, la cena fue dejada de lado. El animo de Kristoff cambio a feliz mientras empezaba el documental. Anna lo observo semi interesada. Su atención iba de entre los brazos puestos a su alrededor a las imágenes que aparecían por la pantalla.

Sabía que Anna no la obligaría a dejar su trabajo, pero forzó el tema de todos modos. Pensó que si tal vez presionaba lo suficiente él diría no y ella tendría suerte. Porque si él decía no ella finalmente tendría una razón para no amarlo. Una razón para no quererlo. Ella no lo quería, pero lo necesitaba… como amigo.

Ahí en sus brazos. Brazos que eran tan fuertes y cálidos al tacto, sintió el vacío formarse. Sintió el siempre presente vacío expandirse con cada segundo que pasaba. No entendía porque se sentía sola en los brazos del hombre que la amaba completamente. Su mente regreso a la analogía ofrecida por la trabajadora del club. Se volvió la relación un sobre vacío? Borro ella su pasado, su futuro? O existió la carta en primer lugar?

Los pensamientos fueron alejados mientras trataba de amar nuevamente al hombre que la mantenía sobre un pedestal. Luego de un rato se encontraron recostados en su cama. Anna de su lado. Su espalda hacia su prometido.

"Te amo." Susurró en su oreja antes de apagar la luz. Rodeó con sus brazos a su futura esposa.

Lágrimas amenazaron con salir mientras respondía, rezando por que fuera cierto, "También te amo." Anna trago la bilis que se formaba en su garganta. Apretó los brazos que rodeaban su cintura, deseando que el peso del anillo en su mano no se sintiera tan ajeno, tan sofocante. El sueño no le acompaño. En vez de eso se mantuvo despierta, mirando a la blanca pared.

El recuerdo se desvanecía mientras cobaltos ojos se ajustaban a la luz a través del follaje. Certeros dedos se presionaban contra la suave madera de la banca, como tratando de volver a la realidad. Una que rápidamente se le salía de control.

Su cabeza, pesada y pulsante, se fue hacia un costado. Observaba el suave y negro cuero. Dedos trazaban la brillante doble línea amarilla que recorría las mangas de la chaqueta. Se deslizaban sobre un parche triangular cocido a la chaqueta. Perdida en su exploración de la costosa prenda no oyó los pasos que se acercaban.

Su nueva amiga noto su aturdido estado. Ojos azul cielo inmediatamente detectaron el anillo de diamantes que residía en su mano izquierda. La rubia suspiro ante la confirmación visual de que la corredora esta de hecho comprometida. Se quedo viendo al redondo diamante sostenido por una montura de oro blanco. Frío, hermoso, solo. Por otra parte, noto el tamaño y la calidad de la brillante joya. Quien fuera que puso la sortija en la mano de la bella castaña, la amaba y le daría todo lo que su corazón deseara. La única pregunta que queda es si, el corazón de Anna lo deseaba a él? La respuesta, no estaba segura de querer conocerla.

Caminando hasta ser vista por la corredora, provoco que sus azules ojos recorrieran desnudas piernas de porcelana. La dorada rubia podía pasar fácilmente por una super modelo con su mini falda de mezclilla, top con cuello de encaje y tacos con tirantes negros. Trasnochados ojos y labios con brillo completaban la apariencia que tendría a cualquier hombre tartamudeando un saludo. El natural aire de confidencia que irradiaba de la rubia disminuía al hacer contacto visual con Anna. Si hubiese visto a Elsa en cualquier otro lugar estaba segura de que la mujer le parecería inalcanzable. Sin embargo, aquí en el parque la rubia permitía que sus murallas se volvieran casi transparentes, pero aun así las mantenía firme en su lugar.

"Buenos días." Saludo Elsa calidamente.

Más tarde atribuiría su imprudencia a la falta de sueño, pero no pudo evitar que su boca se abriera, "No es por ser grosera, pero naciste así? Porque en realidad eres como… perfecta." Anna utilizo sus cuidadas manos para gesticular un ovalo para enmarcar la figura de Elsa

La rubia sonrió, mostrando sus perfectamente alineados y blancas perlas. Bajo su cabeza avergonzada y soltó un risa que sonaba como música para la cansada mente de Anna. Recuperando la compostura Elsa le mostró un lindo puchero mientras respondía, "Um… si quieres decir si soy natural y no me he hecho nada, entonces si."

La respuesta que recibió fue una sacudida de cabeza y una mirada de disgusto, "Eso es ridículo," Hubo una larga pausa, la cual Elsa utilizo para inspeccionar la condición de su acompañante. La palabra exhausta vino a su mente, pero la mujer esta estresada. Esos magnificentes e hipnóticos ojos cobalto están vacíos y sin brillo. Lo que veía hacia que el corazón de la rubia se apretara en dolor y lástima. "Lo siento, eso fue realmente inapropiado. No debí…" La pelirroja se sonrojó, percatándose de lo que había dicho.

"Hey," Interrumpió Elsa, compasión y entendimiento llenando sus orbes. La suave mano de la rubia envolvió la de la corredora, su pulgar gentilmente acariciaba la parte posterior de su mano. Su pulso tanto se calmo como acelero ante el tacto. "No te preocupes por ello." Con esas simples palabras de consuelo, Elsa apretó su mano y la soltó.

"Así que cambiando el tema. Tengo una pregunta para ti." Avisó Elsa, esperando distraer a la mujer.

"A si? Dame tu mejor tiro."

Elsa soltó una risita, "Muy bien. No se trata sobre ninguna posible operación que te hayas realizado. Así que no te preocupes por ello." Anna le dio una mirada asesina en broma y Elsa la ignoro, "Si pudieses tener un superpoder, cuál seria?"

"Cómo es que escogiste esa pregunta? Es tan random."

Culpaba a Luka por hacer que realmente considerara la pregunta cuando tomaron chocolate caliente temprano esa mañana. En vez de responder dijo, "Te di una fácil, teniendo en cuenta que preguntaste si era plástica."

"No dije que eras plástica…"

"Solo responde la pregunta." La rubia rodó los ojos ante la resistencia de la mujer.

"Oh, poniéndonos un poco nerviosas, no?" Elsa se detuvo, golpeando con un dedo su barbilla, "Magia."

"No se si eso realmente…"

"Lo es. Preguntaste por un poder y hasta donde se la magia es un superpoder."

"Hablando de ser peleadora." Murmuro Elsa, pero Anna la escucho y le golpeo el brazo. "Bueno, bueno. Magia será. Serias una bruja."

"No quiero ser una bruja."

"Bueno, como una hechicera." Anna sacudió su cabeza. "Como una chica mágica." La bella pelirroja movió sus hombros medio descorazonada. "Sabes que? Serás mágica de cualquier forma que quieras." Eso trajo una sonrisa satisfecha a la cara de Anna.

"Qué hay de ti?" Preguntó la corredora.

"No lo sé."

"Por qué me preguntaste si no sabias?"

"No puedo decidirme." Explico Elsa.

"Vamos. Seis de uno o la mitad de otra docena." Anna se encogió de hombros como si no dejara a nadie más confundido.

"Qué?"

"Ya sabes."

"No, no lo sé. Me mareas."

"Es sobre la indecisión." Arrugas se formaron en la frente de Elsa. "Piensa en ello."

"Preferiría no hacerlo." La rubia entrecerró sus ojos hacia el océano. "Rayos mágicos."

Era el turno Anna para mirar a la rubia confundida, "Qué es eso?"

"Tengo una imagen mental. No puedo explicarlo."

Anna miro con recelo a la desprevenida rubia, "Por qué dijiste que la magia no era un superpoder si ibas a escoger magia."

Elsa levanto sus manos en defensa ante las acusaciones, "Primero que todo, no dije eso. Mayoritariamente porque nunca me dejaste. Y segundo, no se como describir mi elección, así que ahí tienes."

"Arrepintiéndote." Acuso Anna.

"Como sea," Elsa cruzo sus brazos sobre su bien dotado pecho. Anna mordió su grueso labio inferior para contener su risa por el adorable puchero en el rostro de la rubia.

"Estamos discutiendo por idioteces." Anna rodó los ojos por la infantil discusión.

"Tal vez, pero es una idiotez importante."

"Y eso no tiene sentido." Ambas mujeres rieron ante su extraña batalla verbal. Entonces el silencio lleno en espacio entre ellas.

"Y um… Toma." Anna le entrego la chaqueta negra a la silenciosa rubia. "Mejor te la entrego antes de que salgas corriendo otra vez," bromeó.

La dorada rubia soltó una risita, tomando la chaqueta de la otra mano de Anna. El contacto piel-con-piel envió una corriente a través de las venas del brazo de Elsa. Supondría que esa sensación seria a lo que los rayos mágicos se parecerían. "Seh, lamento eso. Como que lo olvide luego de que… 'Te vi, se encontró pensando. En su lugar dijo',… trabaje."

"No hay problema." Anna levanto la mirada hasta el claro cielo azul. "Solo le agrega al misterio."

"Misterio?" Una rubia y esculpida ceja se levanto.

"Si. El misterio que es Elsi." Anna no noto el coqueto y juguetón tono en su voz, "Eres como un puzzle."

La rubia frunció sus labios, consintiendo a la corredora. "Cómo un rompecabezas?"

"No. Eres un crucigrama." Inconcientemente la corredora se acerco a la hipnotizada rubia, "Tengo estas pistas, estos pequeños datos. Pero aun me es algo difícil el encontrar que es lo que encaja y cual es la palabra que mejor te define."

Elsa sonrió, pero no se reflejaba en sus repentinos congelados ojos carmesí. La rosada piel de Anna se volvió de gallina. La trabajadora del club descruzo y cruzo sus largas y ágiles piernas. El aire entre ellas se sentía frío para la corredora mientras Elsa paseaba sus azules ojos por el barandal frente a ellas. La rabia respiro profundo antes de voltear nuevamente hacia la castaña con ojos que podrían derretir el metal con su intensidad.

Anna se recargo en la banca ante la ferviente mirada fijada en ella. No sabia donde o si es que había sobrepasado su lazo, pero reconocía esa mirada. Era similar a la que la rubia fijó en ella cuando hicieron contacto la primera vez. Casi como si la rubia estuviese tratando de sumergirse tras la superficie de sus cobalto. "Tú también eres un misterio para mi." Elsa rompió el encuentro de miradas para ver la hora en su teléfono. "Será mejor que me vaya antes que me quede dormida y al gerente le de un ataque."

Anna sintió como si la rubia fuese a huir, pero no fue capaz de detenerla. Extrañas sensaciones recorrieron su cuerpo cuando esos orbes azul cielo se clavaron en los suyos. Su resistencia y fuerza parecieron disminuir frente al tornado que era la desconocida rubia. No entendía porque era que se resistía, pero si se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo. "Tengo una cita temprano. También debería irme."

"Bien." Elsa reunió la fuerza para levantarse. Sus pálidos brazos se deslizaron por las negras mangas de cuero. Pasó la correa de cuero de su bolso por sobre su cabeza para dejarla sobre su hombro. "Cuídate, Anna." La rubia se detuvo solo un segundo antes de decir su nombre. Como si decirlo en voz hiciese que todo alrededor de ellas se fuese a caer a pedazos.

"Tú también, Elsi." La trabajadora del club sonrió por el cariñoso apodo lo que a cambio provoco que una genuina sonrisa cobrara vida en el bello rostro de la castaña. "Buenas noches."

"Buenos días." Con las palabras de despedida la rubia se giró y alejó de la fisioterapeuta. Anna se sentó ahí por unos cuantos minutos luchando contra la urgencia de seguir a la rubia, pero no la siguió. En vez de eso se alejo de la banca, esperando impaciente por su futuro encuentro.

No soy quien para hablarte, no soy quien para pensarte

Cuando me quedo sentado solo o despierto por la noche, solo

Debo esperar, no tengo dudas de que volveré a verte

Debo cuidar de no perderte.

Uff~ otro capitulo.

Saludos a todos los que leen esta historia. Los que dejan sus reviews y los que no, pero sobre todo a los que se toman el tiempo para dejarme sus opiniones y eso por que me animan a seguir adelante...  
Y sobre el review que quería que le diera un hijo... No estoy muy segura de poder hacerlo lol

Aunque tampoco estoy segura de que se tomen la molestia en leerme lol


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: You can see the truth.

Sus tempranos encuentros continuaron. Ambas mujeres buscaban alivio del estrés en sus vidas con las alegres bromas matutinas. Anna no sacaba a colación sus problemas personales y Elsa no se molestaba en mencionarlo.

La rubia amaba la forma en que su espíritu se sentía más ligero luego de sus encuentros con la corredora. La pelirroja disfrutaba del calor y alivio que encontraba con la presencia de la rubia. Mirar los ojos azul cielo todas las mañanas era comparable a rodear con sus manos un tazón de chocolate caliente en un día de invierno. Sentía que las falsas sonrisas y el oculto dolor se desvanecían mientras verdadera felicidad llenaba su vacío.

Ninguna entendía como una extraña se había convertido en su santuario, aun así ambas lo aceptaban. Las citas al amanecer eran momentos atesorados. Encuentros de los que no hablaban con nadie.

Por un mes, mantuvieron una rutina de variadas discusiones que iban desde chismes de celebridades hasta cuestiones de política. Ninguna preguntaba sobre los asuntos personales de la otra. No obstante, algo de información se escapaba cuando hablaban. Datos sobre experiencias personales, opiniones sobre variados temas y reacciones físicas frente a diferentes asuntos formaban su opinión sobre la otra. Comenzaron a esperar respuestas en particular de la otra. Había un grado de entendimiento, pero un mutuo interés en que era lo que no podían entender la una de la otra.

Tal vez es el misterio, la niebla que rodeaba a la otra lo que las traía de vuelta. Tal vez es la paz que las llenaba al estar en la presencia de la otra lo que las mantenía adictas. Lo que 'fuese', las asustaba a un nivel que no admitirían. Porque 'eso' era desconocido. Y lo desconocido no puede entenderse. Sin entendimiento, la confianza es un puente que podría sucumbir ante la fuerza de una suave brisa de verano. Así que ambas mujeres se sujetaban a lo seguro, lo conocido. Aun si lo conocido hacia a la rubia sentirse muerta por dentro. Aun si lo conocido hacia que la corredora se sintiera destrozada por dentro.

Pero lo desconocido tiene un atractivo distinto a todo lo que han encontrado. El espejismo de un oasis en medio del Sahara cuando se te ha negado el agua durante una semana era nada en comparación. Existía una fuerza invisible atrayéndolas y empujándolas hacia la otra. El cansado y débil podía solo resistir hasta que el cuerpo se abandonara ante las demandas del corazón…

Anna miraba por la ventana de su departamento, viendo las luces de la ciudad. Sostenía su taza de té de frambuesa un poco presionada contra su pecho. Una desgastada frazada azul cubría sus piernas mientras se estiraba en el sillón. Ojos vacíos reflejaban las coloridas luces que brillaban a las 3 A.M. de un martes por la mañana. Oyó pasos acercándose por el pasillo. Una enredadera envolvía su corazón, rodeando, apretando. Es el momento, pensó. El dolor la adormecía mientras intensificaba su agarre sobre la taza como si fuese un salvavidas.

"Anna?" Llego una cansada pregunta. "Qué sucede?"

Se quedó ahí inmóvil, su mirada firme en la roja luz de un edificio a la distancia. La corredora se había movido hasta la sala a las 2 A.M. Desesperadamente tratando de entender que estaba mal. Su veredicto… sin resultados. Su sincero deseo cuando ayer regreso del trabajo fue tratar de amar al hombre que la amaba profundamente, sin esfuerzo. El tratar de ser la prometida que él merecía. No la novia fugitiva en la que se estaba convirtiendo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo le respondió honestamente, "No lo se. No lo se."

Las repetidas palabras rompieron el dique y las lágrimas brotaron. Las claras gotas que rodaron por sus mejillas las secó, temiendo que él hiciera el trabajo por ella. "Anna…" Imploro con genuina preocupación, caminando hacia ella.

"No," dijo en un ronco susurro. No quería su amabilidad cuando sabia que su corazón estaba por romperse. "Yo…" No, pensó. Le ahorraría eso incluso si la verdad carcomía su consciencia. "Kristoff, lo siento tanto. Es solo…." Se atraganto con sus palabras, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos para evitar sus preocupados ojos castaños.

Él sabía que algo estaba mal. Él sabía que algo andaba muy mal. Anna parecía distante. Por las últimas semanas había estado fuera de su alcance. Meses si era honesto consigo mismo. Hizo la propuesta esperando que volviera a él. Después de decir 'si', la bella pelirroja estuvo más con él, pero nunca totalmente 'con' él. Era solo su sombra, un mero matiz de la original. No estaba ciego, pero se lo atribuía a los nervios. Tal vez estaba confundida.

Las mujeres eran complicadas. Unos días podían ser todo sonrisas y brillar más que el sol, pero otros días podían empezar una pelea sin ninguna razón. Ahora, sin embargo, enfrentado a la mujer que amaba llorando en dolor, entendió que las razones que se daba a si mismo eran mentiras. "Qué sucede?" Se arrodillo a un costado del sofá, sosteniendo su mano pese a su advertencia. Necesitaba saber que estaba mal para así poder arreglarlo. Si le daba la oportunidad lo arreglaría.

"Kristoff ," dijo, rogándole que dejara de ser tan amable con ella. "No puedo…" Anna se atraganto con sus palabras al ver los verdes orbes compasivos. Dejo su taza en la mesa de café. Las palabras que necesitaba decir se rehusaban a salir. Pero viendo esos ojos llenos de amor, supo que debía hablar, "No me puedo casar contigo. No puedo. Lo siento. Lo siento tanto." Su voz se rompió a la vez que soltaba su mano de la de él. Le rogó que se quedara, que no hiciera esto. Pero ella bloqueo sus plegarias y cerro de golpe la puerta de su cuarto.

Sus puños colisionaron con la puerta. Él preguntó 'por qué' pero su única respuesta era llorar aun más. Con su espalda contra la pared que daba hacia la puerta se deslizó hasta el suelo. Cómo podría darle el porque cuando ni siquiera tenia una respuesta definitiva para ella misma? No podía explicar el porque su amor por él se había desvanecido, porque no sabia la razón o cuando ocurrió.

Los golpes se detuvieron, pero continuaba rogando por respuestas, por ella. Se calmó lo suficiente como para saber que no se podía quedar. Armó dos bolsos y una mochila.

Endureciendo su resolución abrió la puerta para encontrar a un agitado rubio sentado de espalda a la pared opuesta. Levanto la vista con esperanzados ojos que se llenaron de dolor al ver sus bolsos. Sus rubios mechones estaban fuera de lugar y sus anteojos estaban ladeados, pero ella apretó su mandíbula. Caminando hasta la puerta, se detuvo cuando su mano se posó alrededor de su cintura. "Por favor no te vayas. No se que hacer sin ti." No le respondió, "Por favor quédate." Mirada alicaída, no quería ver su respuesta. Anna tragó sus lágrimas, el dolor y levanto su rostro. No esta haciendo esto solo por ella. Esta haciendo esto porque Kristoff merece algo mejor que ella. Al menos se convencía a si misma para creer que esa era la verdad.

"No puedo, Kristoff . Necesito espacio." No estaba en posición para preguntar por tiempo o espacio, pero lo hizo de todos modos. Él cedió, obedeciendo su petición. Su único deseo era complacerla y el pensar en ello la hacia sentir enferma. Sus piernas la habían llevado hasta la puerta, su mano envolviendo el pomo.

Tomo su pausa como un centelleo de esperanza. Pero la esperanza murió rápido cuando sintió su mano ser abierta y cerrada alrededor de un anillo de diamantes. Cálidos labios rozaron contra su húmeda mejilla, pero sus ojos castaños nunca dejaron de ver el cerrado puño que sostenía la realidad de la situación. El cerrar de la puerta resonó en el repentino frío y solitario departamento. El rubio no sabia que era lo que acababa de pasar a excepción de su mundo saliendo por la puerta. Porque, se preguntaba mientras se hundía en la blanca alfombra.

Mérida se arrastro hasta la puerta, el idiota que golpeaba a su puerta a intempestivas horas iba saber un poco de lo que pensaba. Observo a través de la mirilla de la puerta y sus cansados ojos se abrieron.

"Anna, qué…" no termino la pregunta porque una bella ojiazul se lanzo a los brazos de su amiga.

Mérida pasó sus brazos alrededor de la lloriqueante mujer. "Cariño, quien…" Rapunzel se detuvo a la mitad de su pregunta. Le ofreció a su prometida una comprensiva sonrisa. "Iré a preparar té."

Mérida asintió, pero no soltó el agarre que tenia en la destrozada mujer. Había visto la incertidumbre en los ojos de Anna el día que les habló sobre su compromiso. Tal vez si hubiese puesto más atención hubiera notado la falsa sonrisa de Anna cuando Kristoff era mencionado en sus conversaciones. Sabía que debió haber dicho algo en vez de, extrañamente, morderse la lengua. Pero ya era tarde para todo eso. Su mejor amiga estaba en sus brazos, murmurando incomprensibles palabras.

Algunas de las que decía eran disculpas dirigidas a ella y Rapunzel. Mientras el resto, asumió que iban dirigidas a su prometido… ex prometido.

La guió hasta el sofá, pateando la puerta para cerrarla, en el proceso. La ojiverde se sentía tan inútil mientras sobaba la pequeña espalda de Anna.

Entre las muchas preguntas que plagaban a ambas, Mérida y Rapunzel, una se realzaba por sobre el resto. Qué o tal vez quién podía tocar a Anna tan profundamente que sus nublados ojos se aclararon para ver la verdad? Por qué Anna reconoció su infelicidad una vez levantado el velo? Se puedo haber cegado a la verdad, actuar por el bien de hacer feliz a Kristoff pero no lo hizo, Por qué?

Por qué era la pregunta que todas se harían durante los siguientes meses.

Y ya estamos a la mitad de la trama.

Pobre , pobre Kristoff ... Me dedicare a terminar este para dedicarme a los otros fics elsanna que tengo por ahí ~


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 The void between hearts

Poema: El "Porque" afligido del Amor de Emily Dickinson.

El "porque" afligido del amor

Es todo lo que el amor puede hablar

Construido por tan solo una silaba

El más grande corazón que se rompe

Vacíos ojos azul cielo miran como el mar se agita señalando que una tormenta se acerca, pero su mente esta lejos de pensamientos sobre oscuros cielos. En vez de eso, imágenes de la mañana anterior se reproducen en su mente. Memorias de una suave piel, una adictiva fragancia y un amargo sabor. El evento y las balbuceadas disculpas las atormentaban incluso en las tempranas horas. Oscuras, profundas bolsas yacían bajo sus orbes azules.

Tomo otro sorbo de sus whiskey, disfrutando la forma en que el liquido color miel entibiaba su fría alma aun por unos cuantos segundos. El más ligero tono de amargura entraba a esos orbes azules mientras le preguntaba al cielo, "Es que no lo tengo permitido….?"

La pregunta no fue gritada ni poseía una pizca de odio. Era mas como un niño rogando por la respuesta de, cómo las estrellas fueron creadas? Y como el silencio que siguió a tan complicada pregunta, Elsa no recibió más respuesta que el viento contra su rostro. No había necesidad de especificar lo que creía no tener permitido. "Como sea. No es como si tuviese algo que perder…."

Cerrando la tapa, lanzó la botella de regreso a su bolso de cuero. Elsa poso la negra capucha sobre su cabeza y ajusto sus lentes de sol antes de ponerse de pie para marcharse. Se alejo de la banca sin molestarse en mirar atrás. Sabia que la corredora no llegaría. La parte realista de su mente le dice que la corredora nunca regresara a esa banca del parque. Pese a que una molesta parte de su alma se aferraba a la esperanza de que talvez vería esos ojos cobalto y suave cabellos rojos una vez más. Pero esa idea fue rápidamente desechada por su temprano trago. No necesita ni quería inducidos sueños. Muchas veces antes de ella había deseado que sus sueños se cumplieran solo para recibir nada a cambio. Peor que recibir nada, le habrían robado algo. Como si fuese un castigo por creer que tenía permitido desear.

Annac era solo otro capitulo en su vida, pensó. Otra persona que conoció y tomara tiempo sacar de sus recuerdos. La mujer eventualmente se alejara de sus pensamientos diarios al igual que sus muchas otras malogradas relaciones. Al menos esta vez no era una relación que destruyo con su miedo a la intimidad. Bufó ante las palabras de despedida de sus antiguas novias.

No tenía ningún sentido preocuparse por los "si" cuando nunca fue.

Mantuvo su cabeza en alto mientras viajaba de regreso a su solitario confinamiento. Podrá tomar algo de tiempo pero incluso estas memorias desaparecerán, se reafirmo a si misma. Tan solo un poco de tiempo…

Anna miraba por la ventana observando el amanecer. Su mente viajaba hasta la banca de un parque y ojos azul cielo viendo las tranquilas y profundas aguas azules. Cerró con fuerza sus ojos y estrecho su agarre sobre la taza de te en sus manos. Ya había pasado una semana desde que termino su compromiso con Kristoff … una semana desde que huyó de la rubia.

Vacíos ojos cobalto se enfocaban en sus calidas manos mientras la culpa llenaba su corazón. Anhelaba ver a la dorada rubia, el ver esa gentil sonrisa y el oír su tranquila voz llena de subyacente fuerza.

Y el deseo hacia que su corazón se encogiera tanto en dolor como en culpa. Tomó un cauteloso sorbo de su trago, esperando que quemara y llevara la depresión en la que se sentía atrapada.

Anna mantuvo su mano izquierda en el aire. No se sentía extraña sin la pequeña joya que una vez simplemente le adorno. No había nostalgia, ni un vacío asociado a su desaparición. De haber algo era más culpa. Remordimiento por el mejor amigo cuyo corazón de seguro rompió. Por el buen hombre con el rostro lleno de lágrimas y heridos ojos castaños. No importaba cuantas veces repitiera "Lo siento" nunca seria suficiente para reparar el vacío que dejo en él.

Pero pese a lo mucho que desea desaparecer su dolor, no puede volver atrás. Se rehúsa a vivir una mentira. El morir por dentro para hacerlo feliz. No había vuelta atrás solo hacia adelante y ese incierto camino la aterraba.

"Buenos días." Mérida la saco del trance en el que había caído. Alejando su mente del miedo a lo desconocido.

Sonrió, pero sabia que no se reflejaba en sus ojos. "Buenos días." Intentaba sonar alegre, pero su melancolía era pobremente escondida. Merida no lo comento, tan solo sonrió de vuelta. Que sentido tenía el preguntar a su amiga si estaba bien cuando era obvio que no era así.

Anna coloco sus pies en el suelo a la vez que se alejaba de la ventana.

"Gracias por todo, Mérida. En serio."

La ojiverde sacudió su cabeza. "No necesitas darme las gracias, ni a Rapunzel , Anna. Eres nuestra mejor amiga y siempre serás bienvenida aquí." Merida rió un poco para si misma. "Y nos has ayudado con nuestra propia cuota de drama. Es nuestro turno de ayudarte."

Anna sonrió viendo su té de frambuesa nuevamente. "Gracias… pero no quiero molestar más tiempo." Anna continuo antes de que Merida la interrumpiera, "Me voy a ir con Megara. Su compañera de piso acaba de mudarse así que todo va bien."

Merida asintió en aprobación. "Bien, pero si llegas a necesitar donde quedarte nuestras puertas están siempre abiertas para ti."

Anna simplemente sonrió y volvió a su lugar junto a la ventana. Merida se volteó para ir a la cocina, pero decidió intentarlo, "Anna?"

"Hm?"

"Qué sucedió?" Merida sacudió su cabeza ante la pregunta, "quiero decir, por qué terminaste tu compromiso? Paso algo?"

Anna guardo silencio apartando sus ojos de la mirada interrogativa de su amiga. Sintiendo que no era el momento correcto Merida estaba a punto de descartar su pregunta cuando Anna finalmente habló.

"No pude vivir una mentira. No pude decir 'Te amo' y sentirlo de la misma manera que él." Las lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse con cada palabra. Recordó las palabras de otro y susurro. "Éramos un sobre vacío destinado a perderse en el viento." La ceja de Merida se levanto ante la extraña comparación, notando como los hombros de Anna se hundían aun más. Con pensamientos regresando hacia la dorada rubia tomo un profundo respiro, "Pero al porque… porque esa mañana," se detuvo, "No sé porque." La susurrada confesión no era del todo una mentira, pero no era toda la verdad. No podía explicarle sus sentimientos a su amiga cuando ni ella misma los entendía.

La joven heredera asintió, "Ya veo." Sabia que la conversación termino en cuanto su amiga le dio la espalda. Merida fue hasta la cocina sin notar las lágrimas que silenciosamente caían por las mejillas de la abatida belleza.

"Porque…" Susurro Anna para ella ignorando las saladas gotas que caían por piel color crema. Observo por la ventana nuevamente y no pudo evitar que su mente conjurara imágenes de la dorada rubia. "Quiero verte…" las susurradas palabras empañaron el claro cristal.

Ah~ tantos recuerdos.

Como ven? Eh? Eh? Bueno ya saben si no entienden algo háganmelo saber y yo les resolveré su duda y todo eso xD

Por cierto informo que: ya tengo el próximo CAP de r9k Elsa y frozen fractals ... Esperen los con ansias ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: Longing.

Flashback en Cursiva.

Cita en Negrita.

Cita: Edna St. Vincent Millay

**Donde solías estar, hay un agujero en el mundo,**

** donde me encuentro a mi mismo constantemente,**

** caminando durante el día, y cayendo durante la noche. **

**Te extraño demasiado. **

"Meg, no me siento muy bien. Creo que tan solo…" Anna tomo unos cuidadosos pasos hacia atrás, tratando de refugiarse en su cuarto.

"Anna." Gruño Megara, "Ven aquí." Anna esquivo las extendidas manos de su compañera de piso, pero no pudo huir por segunda vez. Meg sonrió triunfal, sosteniendo el antebrazo izquierdo de Anna como premio. "Creíste que podrías huir de mi? Gane una carrera sosteniendo un huevo con tacones de seis pulgadas."

"Eran tacones de cuatro pulgadas." Megara dejo pasar las palabras de Anna, "Son lo mismo." La chica las acerco hasta la puerta. "Suelta el sillón!"

"No! No quiero ir!"

"Oh vamos, Anna! Necesitas salir." Meg lucho para alejar a Anna del sillón. "Es sábado por la noche! No te voy a dejar sentada en el sillón malgastando tu vida viendo dramas coreanos."

"No puedo evitarlo. Son adictivas." Se quejó Anna. "No quiero ir!"

Meg bufó molesta y soltó a la alta mujer. "Anna," dicha mujer se volteó para ver los ojos a de su amiga, "Han pasado cuatro meses. Bueno, tres meses." Los ojos de Anna se abrieron ante el recordatorio. "Pero esa vez no cuenta. Solo fuiste por ahí besando a cualquier chico o chica. Aun estoy sorprendida de que no agarraras nada." suspiro sabiendo que no estaba ayudando, "No te voy a obligar a salir y conocer a alguien. O que lo hagas con la mitad de la población. Siendo sinceras preferiría no volver a verlo." Meg golpeteo su mentón con su dedo índice, "y si te vas a casa con alguien que no conozca, me molestare."

"Dudo irme a casa con alguien. Y si de algo estoy segura es que esa niña estaría encantada de irse a casa contigo." Anna sonrió, recordando a una muy joven pelirroja saliendo a escondidas de la pieza de Meg una mañana.

"No soy ningún pedófilo! Tenia veinti-uno." Meg miro enfadada a la fisioterapeuta. Anna sonrió satisfecha,

"Se veía mas de doce." Meg entrecerró sus ojos.

"Fue desafiada verticalmente, y que." La Meg sacudió su cabeza. Sabia que su amiga y compañera de trabajo estaba intentando distraerla, "Por favor Anna. No te estoy pidiendo que encuentres a alguien. Tan solo sal y diviértete. Vive otra vez." Los hombros de Anna decayeron ante la petición

"Okay."

"Si!" Meg saltó y le dio un abrazo de oso a Anna. "Creí que tendría que llamar a Merida. Sacarte de aquí con fuerza bruta." Anna sonrió, tomando su bolso al salir del departamento.

Megara repetía la frase 'Party like a RockStar' mientras bajaban por las escaleras. La pequeña chica camino confiadamente hasta el guardia.

"Estamos en la lista." El alto, musculoso hombre miró a ambas mujeres de arriba abajo con el ceño fruncido.

"nombre?" " Megara Banz y mi invitada." Señalo a Anna, quien sonrió tímidamente. El hombre reviso la lista y encontró su nombre.

"Tengan una buena noche, señoritas." Quejidos y 'boos' vinieron de la larga cola de personas. El guardia solo rodó sus ojos. Meg y Anna se encaminaron a través del repleto lugar para encontrar a Merida y Rapunzel en el segundo piso.

"Finalmente!" Exclamo Merida y se levantó de su asiento para abrazar a las recién llegadas. Rapunzel estaba justo detrás de ella, brazos abiertos para exprimir la vida de Anna. La fisioterapeuta podía ver la sorpresa en los ojos de Merida.

"Te alabo, Meg." La chica ladeo su cabeza confundida, "No creí que actualmente sacaras a la ermitaña de su caparazón."

"Hey!" Anna golpeo juguetonamente el brazo de Merida.

"Oh, aun violenta. Que bueno saber que algunas cosas nunca cambian." Rapunzel rió ante el mohín que recibió. Tomaron sus asientos e inspeccionaron a la multitud bailando en el primer piso.

"Aun no ordenan nada?" Meg levanto una ceja. "Por fin la embarazaste, Merida?" Molesto la morena. Merida intento lanzarse por sobre la mesa pero se detuvo cuando Rapunzel golpeteo su espalda.

"Casi Meg. Pero me temo que lo entendiste al revés." La castaña heredera froto gentilmente el suave abdomen de Merida. "Pero no puedo culparte. Tan solo tiene seis semanas." La mandíbula de su pelirroja prometida cayó, verdes ojos llenos de falso dolor. Meg y Anna rieron ante las acciones de la pareja. Rapunzel se disculpo con una terca Merida mientras la mesera llegaba.

"Hola señoritas, que puedo traerles?"

"Hola Kerri," Dijo Meg, leyendo el nombre de la chica en su gafete. "Yo tomare un Martini, dulce."

"Mojito." Pidió Merida y le dio un suave codazo a Rapunzel para que ordenara.

"Haywire." Pidió la castaña, aun un poco molesta con su prometida.

"Yo solo tomare ag…"

"NO!" Las tres mujeres le gritaron a Anna.

"Nada de agua," Agrego Meg. Kerri alzó una ceja ante la manifestación pero no dijo nada. "O bebida."

"Toma!" añadió Merida

"Bueno, bueno." Anna lo pensó, entonces noto el nombre del club. "Un blue sky, por favor."

"Buena elección." La mesera sonrió y escribió sus órdenes. "Ya vuelvo."

"Gracias." Dijo Anna, entonces escaneo a los bailarines desde su alta silla de bar. "Cómo te metiste en la lista?"

"Mi antigua compañera de piso. Su novia trabaja aquí. Bueno, en realidad," Meg sonrío, "su novia es la co-dueña de este lugar. Es amiga de la otra dueña también. Impresionante, cierto?" rapunzel ladeo su cabeza hacia un lado y frunció el ceño

"Las dueñas de 'Crimson' son Megurine Luka y Elsa de Arandelle, cierto?" El corazón de Anna dio un salto ante el nombre, pero rápidamente se recordó que no era su Elsa.

"Sip, Miku se mudo con Luka, pero la elusiva Elsa sigue soltera." Dijo Meg con cierto brillo en sus ojos.

"Déjame adivinar, es gay?" Anna sonrió ante el brillo en los ojos de su amiga. Meg suspiro

"Eso creo. Quiero decir rechaza a todos los que la invitan a bailar. Chicos y chicas."

"Pero oí algo sobre que salió con una restauradora de arte y una modelo o algo." Merida se encogió de hombros.

"Tal vez si tenemos suerte podrás verla." Meg guiño un ojo y le dijo a Anna, "Tal vez deberías probar tu endemoniada suerte e invitarla a salir." Anna rodó sus ojos y rió

"Claro." Pese a su sonrisa sus ojos cobalto escondían la familiar tristeza que surgía cada vez que oía ese nombre, Elsa.

La camarera hizo su camino a través de los grupos de personas alrededor de sus respectivas mesas. "Luka," llamo a la barwoman mientras entraba al circular bar, "Ten." La peliazul camarera le tendió cinco pedidos.

"Hey Luka." La dorada diosa saludo, "Kerri."

"Hola Jefa." Respondió Kerri mientras preparaba tragos para una de sus mesas.

"La princesa por fin aparece." Gruño Luka, pero siguió con los pedidos. "Por qué la llamas 'Jefa', pero a mi me llamas por mi nombre?" Kerri soltó una risita, pero no miro a Luka mientras respondía.

"Porque no te veo como una figura de autoridad."

"Qué?"

"Seh." La mesera dejo unos tragos en su bandeja. "Ella es como una diosa inalcanzable." Kerri observo a su Jefa, "Y bueno…" miró a Luka de arriba hacia abajo deteniéndose en algunas manchas, "Tú eres mas como una campesina. Yo también lo soy. Es por eso que somos tan buenas amigas." Termino alegremente la peliazul.

"Creí que también éramos amigas, Kerri." Elsa hizo un mohín.

"Aww… Por supuesto que lo somos, Jefa. Es solo que ya no le tengo miedo." Asintió viendo a Luka, "luego de ver lo azotada que es."

"Seh, es bastante difícil tomarte en serio luego de ver como te pateaban el trasero por no sacar la basura." Elsa se rió ante el recuerdo de una Luka con su cola entre las piernas luego de que Miku verbalmente la destruyera.

"Ninguna de ustedes irán a cenar otra vez." Se quejo Luka, "Aquí tienes Diosa, ayuda a los plebeyos." La pelirosada barwoman le entrego a Elsa la bandeja con uno de los pedidos. La rubia solo se rió y tomo la bandeja.

"Cuál mesa?" Pregunto Elsa.

"46!" Tanto Kerri como Luka respondieron.

"Gracias." Dijo Kerri mientras se iba a dejar los otros pedidos.

"No hay problema." La rubia se abrió paso a través de la multitud hasta la mesa 46. Luego de hacerse paso entre los asistentes al club finalmente se acerco hasta la mesa. La alta tabla estaba justo a un costado del alto vidrio con cuatro mujeres sentadas a su alrededor. Reconoció a Merida y a Rapunzel de corona nde unas de las tantas galas de caridad a las que asistía de mala gana. Merida vestía un corto vestido de un ligero azul sin tirantes y Rapunzel vestía un vestido rojo con un corte a mitad del muslo. Sacudió su cabeza ante la elección, fuego y hielo. Frente a ellas se sentaba una chica con un vestido gris y negro sin tirantes y una mujer de rojo cabello que hizo que contuviera el aliento.

Regreso hasta la banca de un parque y ojos cobalto que hacían que su corazón se acelerara. Rápidamente, recupero su compostura y continúo. La mujer en un blanco corsé y una falda azul marino no era la bella pelirroja que continuaba persiguiéndola. Acercándose a la mesa con renovada confidencia se concentro en Merida, a quien vio decir algo al resto del grupo.

"Hola señori…" Elsa se detuvo en medio de su saludo cuando cielo se encontró con cobalto. Sin vacilar Elsa inmediatamente continuó, rompiendo la conexión con la que a menudo soñaba. "….tas." Continuó con el proceso de entregar los tragos, sin levantar la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos que sentía sobre ella. "Martini," entrego a las ansiosas manos de Meg "Mojito," sabia que pertenecía a Merida y dejo la botella de cerveza en frente de Rapunzel, "Haywire." Reunió todo su coraje para no tartamudear mientras tomaba el último trago en la bandeja, "y un blue sky." Su voz se suavizo mientras se daba otra oportunidad para mirar a la corredora.

"Gracias." Susurró Anna mientras observaba a la rubia como si estuviese viendo a un fantasma. Cuando Merida menciono que la dueña se estaba acercando resistió la esperanza y el mirar hacia atrás como deseaba. Entonces repentinamente su Elsa estaba de pie justo ahí con una bandeja de tragos.

No podía respirar.

No quería pestañear por si la rubia desaparecía y fuese a despertar de un sueño. Reacia a dejar que las emociones la superaran, Elsa se volteo hacia el resto de la mesa. "Merida, Rapunzel, Meg que coincidencia. Le informare a Luka que estas aquí, Meg. Espero que pasen una buena noche. Los tragos van por la casa, esta noche."

"No es necesario que hagas eso." Respondió rápidamente Merida.

"No es nada comparado con todas tus contribuciones a la fundación. Piensa en ello como un gracias." Elsa sonrió educadamente, demostrando su practicada etiqueta. Merida sonrió genuinamente

"Es un verdadero placer el apoyar tan maravillosa causa. Pero, gracias, Elsa." La heredera llevó su mirada hasta Meg, "nos acabamos de enterar que estas familiarizada con Meg. Que pequeño mundo." Merida sonrió mientras tomaba un sorbo de su Mojito.

"No creerías cuanto." Elsa sonrió débilmente, tan solo no queriendo otra cosa que salir corriendo.

"Pero te apuesto que no conocías a Anna." Agregó Meg con malicia en sus ojos. Elsa quiso reírse ante el comentario y decir 'cuánto?' pero no lo hizo. "

No, no le conozco. Elsa de Arandelle," extendió su mano hacia Anna. "Pero estoy segura que ya sabias eso." Sonrió con complicidad a la mujer que de seguro estuvo hablando de ella.

"Si, pero no esperaba verte." Admitió Anna y rápidamente se contuvo. Casi tiembla cuando su mano tomo la de Elsa, "Anna Cold." La bella Pelirroja soltó a regañadientes la mano de la rubia.

"Será mejor que me vaya. Disfruten su noche." Se volteo a Anna ignorando el dolor presionando su corazón ante la idea de alejarse. "Fue un placer conocerte." La honestidad de las palabras brilló a través de esos orbes azul cielo.

Anna sonrió y contuvo sus lagrimas, "el placer fue todo mío." Ojos cobalto inmediatamente se fijaron en el trago de un Azul claro, imaginando los ojos de Elsa. No soportaría ver alejarse a la rubia. Meg frunció los labios.

"Eso fue algo raro." Tres pares de ojos fueron a dar en Anna quien estaba perdida en el recuerdo de la última vez que vio a Elsa.

"Fue casi como si te reconociera." Pensó Merida en voz alta.

"Anna?" "Huh?" rapunzel levanto una ceja ante los ojos vidriosos de su amiga. "La conoces?" Anna mordió su labio y entonces mintió,

"No." Tomo un largo trago de su bebida y miro hacia la multitud.

"Bueno, por la forma en la que te miro. Diría que tienes una muy clara posibilidad de que te de un 'si' para bailar." Anna sonrió

"Creo que bailar conmigo es lo ultimo que querría hacer."

"Nunca se sabe." Dijo Meg y volvió a observar a las chicas en la multitud. Rapunzel miraba de reojo a Anna, notando la forma en la que parecía tener la mirada perdida en la muchedumbre que bailaba en el primer piso. La mirada era la misma que tenia cuando observaba por su ventana.

O cuando le preguntaba por que repentinamente termino con Kristoff. Nanoha intento lo mejor que pudo el no pensar en la rubia. Solo tomo unos cuantos tragos, no muy interesada en despertar con resaca. Cuando Meg la saco a bailar intento dejarse llevar por la música, pero unos ojos cielo aparecían tras sus parpados cada vez que los cerraba.

Se quedaron hasta la hora del cierre y afuera con el resto de los asistentes al club. Anna se despidió de Merida y Rapunzel, observando como el taxi desaparecía. Meg, efectivamente, se fue a casa con la misma 'niña' con la que la había molestado antes. Aparentemente, la pequeña pareja de Meg tenia veintiún años y su nombre era Gil.

Hubiese tomado el mismo taxi que Rapunzel y Merida, pero no estaba de ánimos para que comenzaran a besarse en el asiento trasero con ella ahí. Sentada en la cuneta se dio cuenta que tenia las manos vacías y se apresuro a volver al interior del club.

"Esta cerrado," el guardia le advirtió mientras intentaba entrar.

"Lo siento. Olvide mi bolso." El guardia levanto una ceja, pero la dejo entrar.

"Gracias." Él se encogió de hombros y comunico a los otros guardias sobre su presencia a través de la radio. Se acerco a una pelirosada barwoman, "Disculpa. Perdí mi bolso."

"Espera un segundo." Tomó el teléfono tras la barra y marcó un número, "Hey, hay una chica diciendo que perdió su bolso." Luka escucho, se volteó a verla nuevamente, "Color y marca."

"Un Chanel blanco, un bolso de mano." Contestó Anna. Luka asintió y apunto un elevador bloqueado por dos guardias de seguridad.

"Te llevare abajo. Tienes suerte de que este en la oficina."

"Muchas gracias." Repitió Anna agradecida.

"No me agradezcas aun. Todavía necesito ver si es tuyo." Luka inserto su llave y presiono el botón B1. Anna siguió a la barwoman hasta lo que asumió era una oficina.

"Hey Elsa. Y bien, solo necesitas mostrar tu identificación y…." Dejo de hablar cuando se percato de que Elsa fijo su mirada con la de la mujer a su lado. Las bellas rubia y pelirroja parecían parapalizadas y Luka se sintió fuera de lugar en el cuarto.

"Sabes que, voy a dejar que te hagas cargo de esto." La barwoman abruptamente abandono el cuarto.

"Luka, espera…" Elsa suspiro mientras veía como la puerta del elevador se cerraba. "Hola." Dijo tímidamente la rubia.

"Hey." Dijo Anna apartando su mirada hacia el suelo. Mirando sus sandalias se sentía como una idiota por no conocer el apellido de Elsa. Aunque ella tampoco conocía el suyo. Sumando a las muchas cosas que debieron haberse dicho entre ellas.

"Debes de querer tu bolso." Elsa tomo el ítem de su escritorio y se lo entrego a Anna. "Solo necesito ver tu identificación."

"Por supuesto." Busco en su cartera y saco su identificación. "Toma," sus temblorosas manos entregaron la tarjeta a Elsa.

"Tienes algo de suerte. Kerri la encontró bajo la mesa." Le entrego la tarjeta a Anna cuidadosa de no rozar sus dedos.

"Suerte del demonio." Sonrió Anna. "Gracias." Elsa asintió, metiendo las manos en sus oscuros bolsillos de mezclilla.

"No hay problema. Te llevare arriba." Se volteó para irse, pero fue detenida por una mano en su brazo. Observó a Anna con una mirada interrogativa provocando que la bella pelirroja retirara su mano.

"Lo siento, Elsa." Fijo su mirada en ojos cielo, "Lo siento por haber huido. Lo siento por no haber vuelto. Lo siento por dejarte sin ninguna explicación." Anna mordió su labio, "Pero no lamento el haberte besado."

Observo sus negros tacones de tirantes recordando el evento.

_Elsa tomo un sorbo de su cálido café negro. Oyó pasos tras ella y sus labios instantáneamente se curvaron en una sonrisa. Suaves manos cubrieron su vista. _

_"Quién soy?" Una suave voz pregunto, labios rozando su sensitiva oreja. _

_"Hm? Mai?" Es el nombre de una de sus ex de las que le había hablado a Anna._

_ Anna no apreciaba mucho a Mai una vez le reveló que la había dejado mediante un mensaje de texto._

_ "Elsa…" Gruño Anna en su oreja. Cubrió las manos sobre sus ojos con las suyas_

_"Anna," dijo de manera tan tierna que hizo sonreír ampliamente a la corredora. La rubia removió las manos y en un poco característico y atrevido movimiento beso la parte trasera de la mano izquierda de Anna. Inmediatamente, temiendo que el gesto pudiese incomodar a la corredora, soltó las manos de esta. Sin embargo, cuando levanto la mirada, Anna poseía un ligero sonrojo y una tímida sonrisa. _

_Sus preocupaciones desaparecieron mientras Anna se sentaba a su lado. Anna se movió hasta el lado de la rubia moviendo el brazo de Elsa por sobre sus hombros. _

_"Esta helado," murmuro abrazándose al costado de la rubia. Elsa no estaba sorprendida por la necesidad de contacto físico demostrado por la mujer. A la segunda semana de sus encuentros Anna había acortado la distancia entre ellas en la banca. Se disculpo la primera vez que apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Elsa, pero no se alejo. En vez de eso, explico que era una persona de piel y no podía evitar abrazarse a sus amigos. Una verdad parcial… no podía resistirse al deseo de sentir el calor de la rubia. Le tomo a Elsa tres días el acostumbrarse a los abrazos, ya que ella era completamente opuesta a la pelirroja. _

_Nunca le gusto demasiado el contacto físico, pero aprendió a disfrutar de los abrazos con Anna._

_ "Cuál es tu favorito, amanecer o atardecer?" _

_"Amanecer." Respondió rápidamente Elsa._

_ "Por qué?" Anna observo a Elsa._

_ "Porque…." prefirió mirar a las olas en vez de los ojos cobalto fijos en ella, "puedo pasarlo contigo." Un sonrojo subió por su cuello. Anna bajo la mirada hasta el piso, luchando contra su propio sonrojo, _

_"Que encantadora." _

_"Lo intento." Respondió Elsa con una sonrisa, pero la confesión era verdadera. Anna soltó una risita recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Elsa. Se sentaron en silencio disfrutando de la tranquilidad que las rodeaba y el rítmico retumbar de las olas contra el borde costero. La corredora desvió sus ojos desde el océano hasta Elsa. Memorizo los prominentes pómulos, la suave y clara piel, el aire de finura y el calmo y claro mirar._

_ Elsa se volteo con una ceja alzada, "Tengo algo en la cara?" Anna mordió su labio mientras curiosos ojos se clavaban en los suyos. _

_"No," sonrió y regreso su vista al océano. Sin embargo, Elsa continuó observándola. Mirando intensamente, se dio cuenta de los detalles y se detuvo sobre los labios de Anna. No se percato de que estaba hablando hasta que estuvo a la mitad de la oración._

_ "La primera vez que te vi…. No pude desviar la mirada. Creí haberte reconocido… algo en tus ojos." Suspiro antes de continuar, "Fui cautivada." Rió sin muchas ganas y regreso a las olas, "Disculpa, eso fue estúpido." Anna notó la tristeza que comenzó a llenar esos orbes azul cielo. Se acerco cuidadosamente moviendo la cabeza de Elsa para que pudiera verla. Cobaltos buscaron en las profundidades azul cielo por una respuesta que no sabia deseaba. En un mero susurro admitió_

_"Yo también lo estaba." Los corazones latían con la intensidad de su conexión y dijo, "Aun lo estoy," tomó un respiro, "cautivada." Normalmente hubiese desviado la mirada, roto la gravedad entre ellas. Esta vez no pudo encontrar la fuerza. Elsa sabia que no podía mantenerse atrapada en aquella competencia de miradas, pero su fortaleza estaba acabándose. La magnética fuerza era demasiada como para luchar. Lo que le quedaba de fuerza desapareció mientras Anna se acercaba. _

_Sus respiraciones se mezclaron por medio segundo antes de que la distancia fuese traspasada. La suave_ presión de _sus labios hizo que Anna deseara más. Rompió el suave beso tan solo para regresar con uno más fuerte la segunda vez. Su pulgar rozaba la mejilla de Elsa mientras sus labios se movían en sincronía. Incapaz de resistirse, Elsa se volteó para estar de frente a Anna. Sujeto la cabeza de Anna por detrás, adorando la sensación de esos rojizos mechones pasando por sus dedos. La corredora se rindió ante el calor que nacía lentamente en su cuerpo, comenzando en su pecho y esparciéndose por sus miembros. _

_Más tarde compararía la experiencia con lava saliendo de un volcán y esparciéndose por la tierra. En su mente se preguntaba si el besar debería de sentirse así. Entre el besar a Kristoff y su experimentación un mes más tarde, se dio cuenta de que este beso era como ningún otro. El calor que sentía era específico de este beso… a besar a Elsa. La rubia sabia que debía detenerse, sabía que no podía permitir que su corazón se aferrara a esa felicidad. El placer que traía el besar a Anna. Pero era demasiado tarde y perdió la batalla en el momento en que sus labios se encontraron. Probablemente antes de eso. Aun así, su corazón no podía tomar ventaja de la confundida mente de Anna._

_ No podía arruinar su relación con la amabl chica cuya amistad y confianza había ganado. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, memorizando la cálida mano de Anna en su mejilla, delicados labios moldeándose a los suyos. Y en ese momento su segundo acabo, removió la cálida mano y se alejo de esos adictivos labios. Ante la falta de contacto, los ojos de Anna se abrieron lentamente como un velo que le mostraba la realidad del momento. Retiro su mano de la de Elsa como si quemara y cubrió su boca. Podía ver la tristeza y derrota en esos orbes cielo. Anna podía sentir las lágrimas_ _cayendo lentamente por su rostro._

_ Podía sentir el nudo formándose en su garganta. Podía sentir a su corazón encogerse dolorosamente. No solo había traicionado la confianza de Kristoff, era la causante del dolor que residía en los ojos de la rubia. Se levantó abruptamente y retrocedió retirándose de la abrumadora situación. Bajo la mano que cubría su boca para susurrar, "Lo siento tanto." Se quedo observando a Elsa lo suficiente como para ver a la rubia intentar levantarse y hablar, pero las palabras no salían. Mientras se volteaba para salir corriendo observo a la rubia desplomarse nuevamente en su asiento y bajar la cabeza. Furiosamente removió el continuó fluir de lágrimas con la manga de su camisa. Lucia como un completo desastre al momento de llegar a la vacía oficina pero no le podía importar menos su apariencia. _

_Paso una hora en la ducha llorando y tratando de sacarse la culpa. Esperaba que el agua removiera sus sentimientos de traición. Su corazón cargaría los recuerdos de la rubia, pero forzó a su mente a enterrarlos. _

_Para cuando salió del vestuario sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, pero sabia que volverían a la normalidad para la tarde. Se propuso a si misma dejar de pensar en la rubia y sus afligidos ojos azul cielo. Estaba determinada en intentar con mayor fuerza su relación y dedicar su atención a su prometido. Se recordó a si misma que estaba con kristoff Él era bueno con ella y… ella lo amaba… _

_Elsa no recordaba el viaje a casa. Tan solo se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí cuando sven, le salto y colocó sus patas en su abdomen. Se agacho sobre una rodilla y froto el pelaje del cuello del gran canino. El animal parecía sentir su tristeza y lamió sus húmedas mejillas. Acaricio la cabeza de sven "Prométeme que no vas a huir, okay?" sven ladeó su cabeza, entonces lamió otra vez la cara de Elsa. Sonrió pero no se reflejaba en sus ojos, "Quieres algo para comer?" Elsa camino hasta la cocina y abrió una lata de comida para perro. Dejo la mezcla con un poco de comida deshidratada en un limpio plato de acero. Todo esto mientras evitaba pensar en la pelirroja corredora, quien entro y salio de su vida. Intento ignorar la pesadez en su pecho. Su frágil corazón se esforzaba por mantenerse unido con frágiles hilos. Deseo por la fuerza para ser igual de fría que una roca, para separarse de emociones que la hacían sentir tan débil._

_El deseo de no sentir nada con los recuerdos de la bella pelirroja que consumían su energía, dejándola triste y vacía a la vez. Tan pronto termino de_ _pasear a sven, se ducho y colapso en su cama. Pero el sueño no ofrecía alivio a su situación mientras su subconsciente le mostraba imágenes de Anna_.

Elsa respiró profundo y levanto su mirada color cielo hacia los cobaltos de Anna. Una gran variedad de sentimientos pasaron por ella, pero se aferro al único para el que conocía la palabra perfecta.

**ESTOY DESNUDA ENFRENTE DE UNA IGLESIA!(bien ya tengo su atención asi que sigan leyendo)**

Ahaa! A que no se la esperaban eh? Pues nada solo quiero decirte

YuiTainaka, que has acertado… te dare un premio, solo pidemelo!

Asi que ahora pasare a explicarlo rápidamente para que no se pierdan en la línea de la historia

Hace cuatro meses Anna y Elsa se besaron en la banca del parque. La pecosa huyo y se prometió esforzarse mas con kristofforo)? Pero esa misma noche (a las 3 am) dejo al rubio por que se dio cuenta que ya no podía seguir ahí. Elsa regreso al banco la mañana siguiente pero no después. Luego, la escena donde esta Anna viendo por la venta en la casa de Merida y Anna es una semana después. Un mes mas tarde Anna tiene su experimento en un bar y tres meses después del experimento Anna y Elsa se vuelven a encontrar

Las dejare sufriendo entonces ah…. Hablando de sufrimiento.

**Actucalizare todos los fics sin excepción en estas fechas.**

**R9k Elsa suffering.- random viernes - ELSANNA**

**Frozen fractals.- random viernes- ELSANNA**

**Sad eyes- diaria- ELSANNA**

**Karakuri burst- random viernes- NEGITORO**

**Santa sangre- random viernes- NANOFATE**

**Por favor amamame.- random viernes.- NEGITORO**

**Kimi to koi limit.- random viernes .- NEGITORO**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7:Fanning the Flames.

Frase: Tryon Edwards

.

~ Toda separación es una clase de muerte, así como cada encuentro es una clase de paraíso. ~

"Te extraño." Elsa suspiro y quedo mirando los papeles en su escritorio. "Extraño hablar contigo. Extraño la forma en la que invades mi espacio personal con una sonrisa. Extraño lo competitiva que eres cuando jugamos al gato."

Anna sonrió al recordar como rompió un pedazo de papel porque no pudo vencer a la rubia jugando al gato. Recordó el haber ganado una vez y guardado el papel como evidencia de su primera victoria.

Anna recordó la rígida y erguida postura que Elsa mantuvo la primera vez que se acurruco al costado de la rubia buscando calor. Recordó a Elsa manteniéndola cerca cuando estaba tiritando en su lado de la banca.

Su mente vago a través de sus recuerdos, dejándola con sentimientos encontrados. No sabía si quería llorar o reír. Se pregunto porque fue que intento deshacerse de tan hermosos momentos en su vida.

"Extraño el hacerte sonreír." Elsa se detuvo por un segundo, encontrando el valor para mirar en la profundidad de esos cobalto, "Extraño el buscar respuestas en tus ojos."

"Elsa…" Susurro Anna , su voz llena de emoción.

La hermosa pelirroja no pudo soportar la distancia entre ellas por más tiempo. Se lanzó sobre el cuerpo de la rubia. Sorprendida por el repentino abrazo, le tomo un momento a Elsa el recuperar el equilibrio. Los brazos de Anna intentaban exprimir el aire de sus pulmones, pero el apretado abrazo solo trajo una sonrisa al rostro de la dueña del club. "Anna…" El corazón de Elsa se inflo mientras decía suavemente el nombre.

Regreso el sofocante abrazo con el suyo propio. Los ojos cerrados mientras saboreaba el tener a Anna entre sus brazos nuevamente.

"Elsa?" Murmuro Anna en su pecho.

"Hm?"

"Ni siquiera sabia tu nombre." Elsa podía imaginar la fastidiada mueca en el rostro de la otra mujer. La rubia rió y Anna se alejo de sus brazos, ceño fruncido en su lugar. "No es gracioso. Hay demasiadas cosas que no conozco sobre ti." La última parte casi un susurro, la expresión de Elsa se suavizo.

"Anna…" La ojiazul interrumpió antes de que Elsa pudiera terminar.

"Espera… antes de que digas algo necesito decir esto." Anna junto sus repentinamente sudadas manos frente a ella, "No me arrepiento de haberte besado. Pero si me arrepiento hacerlo cuando estaba con alguien más. Y entonces huir, lo que probablemente me costo tu confianza."

Elsa intento hablar, pero es acallada por una mano alzada.

"Se que de seguro he perdido tu confianza. Pero no quiero que pienses que solo soy alguna clase de… hetero confundida que tenia miedo de casarse y beso a una lesbiana por estar asustada." Elsa sabia que no debería reírse por las palabras de Anna, pero algo en ellas causaron que se mordiera el labio para no hacerlo. "No fuiste alguna clase de experimento para mi… eso como que paso después." Lo último fue un mero susurro. Una indecisa confesión.

La ceja de Elsa se alzó, pero Anna no presto atención a su curiosa mirada.

"Eso no es importante." Anna se sonrojo ante los, algo distorsionados, recuerdos de su 'experimentación'. "Lo que importa es que entiendas que no fuiste… no fuiste un experimento para mi. " Anna cerró sus ojos, demasiado avergonzada como para encontrarse con esos poderosos orbes azul cielo . "Eras mi amiga. Quien resulto ser una chica. Una chica a la que quería besar. Y a la que enserio, enserio disfrute besar."

Un profundo sonrojo asomo en las mejillas de Elsa ante la confesión. Su corazón se aceleró, pero sus defensas continuaban en su lugar. Aun si Anna volvía sus murallas transparentes, seguían ahí tratando de protegerla de más penas. Al mismo tiempo el deseo de creer en las palabras de Anna resuenan en su alma.

"Anna…"

"Espera… aun no… tengo todo esto memorizado. Necesito decirlo todo antes de que se me olvide y entonces no tenga claro el como me siento. Y luego las cosas se vuelvan confusas. Entonces… donde estaba…" Anna frunció el ceño, frotando su sien en busca de claridad. Se paseo frente a una bastante divertida rubia antes de levantar sus manos al aire. "El beso fue sorprendente. Pero más importante, rompí tu confianza y de verdad me gustaría tenerla otra vez si vuelves a ser mi amiga?" Anna finalmente se detuvo con una sonrisa dirigida hacia Elsa .

"Puedo?" Elsa sonrió al preguntar.

"Adelante."

"Si recuerdas correctamente, también te bese." La dueña del club traía una triste sonrisa. "La razón por la que me aleje fue porque pensé que estaba abusando de tu confianza. No me quería aprovechar de ti mientras estabas confundida por tu compromiso… por tus sentimientos." Elsa se acerco para tomar las manos de Anna entre las suyas. "Así que si me lo permites," se quedo mirando las manos de Anna entre las suyas, "Quisiera ganar tu confianza. Serias mi amiga, Anna ?"

Una amplia sonrisa se asomo por el rostro de la corredora mientras respondía, "Por supuesto." Nuevamente Anna abrazo estrechamente por la sección media a la rubia. Los ojos de Elsa se cerraron mientras sostenía a la mujer con la que soñó por los últimos meses.

Continuaron con el suave abrazo, permitiéndole a sus almas que se armonizaran. Anna emitió un satisfecho suspiro mientras absorbía el aura tranquilizadora de Elsa.

Una pregunta repentinamente afloró en su mente mientras recordaba su último encuentro en el parque. "Hey, Elsa ?"

"Si?"

"Podemos ser amigas con derecho?" Pregunto Anna con una inocente sonrisa.

"Anna!" Le reprimió Elsa. Casi se atraganta con su propia saliva ante la pregunta.

"Solo comprobaba." Se mantuvieron abrazadas. Disfrutando del calor de la otra luego de su separación. "Que tal un beso? Solo un beso."

"Anna…" Gruño Elsa . "amistad pura y platónica." Anna alzó una ceja pensando que han de estar algo más pasadas de la parte pura y platónica. La rubia suspiro antes de ceder, "Necesitamos comenzar despacio y ver donde nos lleva esto, bueno?"

"Bueno," La corredora sonaba decepcionada ante la reserva de Elsa . "Pensé que las lesbianas se movían rápido."

"No soy de esas lesbianas." Se quejo Elsa frunciendo el ceño.

"Que mal."

"Anna!" Dicha mujer rodó los ojos, pero sabía que la amistad era lo mejor. Al menos por el momento…

Anna guardo silencio durante un rato. Con una sonrisa dijo, "No se por ti Elsa , pero mis pensamientos no son tan platónicos."

El sonrojo que adornaba el cuerpo de la rubia competía con el cabello de su acompañante "Anna."

"O puros." Añadió la bella pelirroja, sonriendo como un gato Cheshire.

"Anna!" Regaño a la sonriente mujer. "Me vas a matar. Cuánto fue lo que tomaste?"

Anna sonrió. "Lo suficiente," respondió y se aferró con más fuerza a la sonriente rubia.

Elsa sonrió traviesa y se alejo para poder mirar a los ojos a la fisioterapeuta. "Y bien, háblame sobre esta 'experimentación' que hiciste?"

Los ojos de Anna se abrieron y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Escondió su rostro entre el cuello de Elsa antes de confesar, "Me emborrache bastante… y besé con unas cuantas personas."

"Cuantas personas?"

"No recuerdo el número exacto. Pero Meg tomó fotos. Dijo que fue la mitad del bar. Chicos y chicas."

Elsa encontraba cada vez más difícil contener la risa. Especialmente con la culpable e inocente voz de Anna admitiendo tímidamente la verdad. "Luego de un rato Meg finalmente decidió sacarme del bar y conseguirnos un taxi. Creo que también la bese a ella…" La rubia no se pudo contener por más tiempo y se rió fuertemente. Anna empujó a Elsa y se le quedo viendo amenazadoramente. "No es gracioso!"

En medio de su risa Elsa logro decir, "Es muy gracioso." La alocada noche de Anna era mejor que cualquier historia post quiebre que había oído.

"No lo es. Aun peor, Meg imprimió algunas fotos y las colgó por la oficina." Elsa tomo nota mental de agradecerle por cuidar de Anna y preguntarle por las fotos. "Luego de eso no volví a salir… bueno, hasta hoy."

"Agarraste algo?" Una avergonzada Anna golpeó juguetonamente el brazo de Elsa , mientras la rubia continuaba riendo.

"No agarre nada. Tomé Emergen-C al otro día." Dijo Anna para arrepentirse al hacer reír a Elsa aun más fuerte. "Deja de reír!"

Elsa tomo un tranquilizador respiro y sonrió. "Bueno, bueno. Qué provocó esta prueba de todos modos?"

La enfadada mirada de Anna se tornó una tímida. Se quedo viendo al, repentinamente, interesante piso.

"Anna?" Habló Elsa luego de un largo momento de silencio.

"Quería saber como se debería sentir." La rubia se esforzó para poder oír las susurradas palabras.

"Qué quieres decir?"

Anna junto y separo sus manos, "quería saber como se supone que el besar se debe sentir."

"Pero has besado a tu prometido así que…."

"Y te bese a ti." Dijo Anna tímidamente. "Y el besarte es diferente a todo lo demás." Elsa frunció el ceño y deseo poder ver rostro de Anna. "Es mucho mejor. Incluso si estaba ebria cuando bese a esas personas, aun sabia que nuestro beso era mejor. Jamás podría olvidar ese beso."

Elsa estaba tan roja como un tomate para cuando Anna volvió a mirarla. La rubia calmó sus rápidos latidos. Meneó su cabeza, "No me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión. Amistad primero."

Anna sonrió y no le dio importancia al cambio de tema. "Rayos, pensé que eso funcionaria."

Elsa soltó una risita y volvió a abrazar a Anna. Sonrió mientras se inclinaba y susurraba a Anna en el oído, "Jamás podría olvidarme de ti o de ese beso." Anna se acomodo en el cuello de Elsa, genuinamente feliz.

Anna ayudo a Elsa a recoger su trabajo y terminar con sus tareas de cierre. Luego de que la dorada rubia cerrara las puertas del club, caminaron tomadas del brazo al lugar donde todo comenzó. El lugar donde cielo y cobalto colisionaron por primera vez. Alterando por siempre el camino de dos mujeres por razones que la honestidad y el tiempo revelaran.

Dos meses después….

Dos meses… hace dos meses volvió a encontrarse con Elsa . Dos meses desde que descubrió la felicidad que había estado perdida por tanto tiempo. Dos meses utilizados para descubrir el misterio que es Elsa de Arandelle.

Anna suspiro mientras cruzaba y descruzaba sus piernas por sexta vez. Se preguntaba que podría estar retrasando a la rubia. Su paciencia se estaba agotando mientras otra ola golpeaba el rompeolas.

No era como si Elsa estuviese atrasada, comenzó su corrida matutina más temprano por sus nervios. Se recostó en la gastada banca de madera, observando los rayos del sol que tímidamente pasaban a través de los árboles.

La corredora tenía unas visibles ojeras producto de dar vueltas en la cama durante toda la noche. No debería estar tan nerviosa, pero no podía evitar que su estomago se retorciera.

Mientras los segundos pasaban se mantenía tanto inquieta como impaciente por la llegada de Elsa. Durante las pasadas tres semanas había estado sutilmente lanzando indirectas a su amor para avanzar en su relación. Sin embargo, sus intentos por seducir a la rubia estaban fallando espléndidamente. Se estaba comenzando a preguntar si la rubia estaba interesada en ella o si Elsa tenía una fuerza de voluntad sobrehumana para resistir sus instintos.

Con cada intento fallido sentía su inseguridad crecer. Su imaginación comenzaba a vagar… Había Elsa perdido interés en ella luego de pasar más tiempo juntas? Creía Elsa que su deseo de tener algo más que una amistad no era serio? Quizás ella no era suficiente para la hermosa, inteligente y exitosa rubia? Esos pequeños pensamientos plagaban su mente antes de dormir y le impedían dormir.

"Estas sumida en tus pensamientos." Anna salto al no oír a la rubia acercarse. "Qué te tiene tan preocupada?" La bella pelirroja rápidamente busco algo que responder.

"Yo… ehm… solo pensaba." Se maldijo por no encontrar una excusa. A la vez sentía que no era un día para mentir.

Elsa alzo una ceja pero no dijo nada. Se sentó al lado de Anna. Por instinto, Anna se acomodo al costado de la rubia.

Una fría y pálida mano cubrió una de sus sudadas manos. Sus piernas dejaron de moverse. Sus ojos cobalto brevemente se clavaron en orbes azul cielo antes de desviar su mirada hacia el turbulento mar.

"Nosotras. Estaba pensando en nosotras." Su voz débil y frágil. Preocupación por la mujer a su lado destellaron por ojos azules como el cielo.

"Sobre que exactamente?" La voz de Elsa suave, titubeante. Se había acostumbrado más de lo que deseaba a la bella pelirroja. Su garganta se cerro y su estomago dio una vuelta ante el solo pensamiento tener que dejarla ir. La idea de Anna diciéndole que ya no podían ser amigas era insoportable.

Anna reunió su valor, "Quiero más." La declaración era silenciosa, pero fuerte. La simple frase causo un quiebre en el dique y palabras no dichas brotaron. "Amo el que seamos amigas. Pero quiero," Anna frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza, "necesito más." Rubor apareciendo en sus rosadas mejillas. "Quiero besarte y dormir a tu lado SIN almohadas entre nosotras."

El rosado subía por el cuello de Elsa mientras intervenía, "Sacaste las almohadas de la cama durante la noche." Fue suave pero Anna lo oyó. Ambas recordaron la noche en que Anna se quedo a dormir y compartieron la cama. Elsa recordaba el despertar con las piernas de Anna envueltas en ella. Sentía el calor subir hasta sus mejillas cuando pensaba en la calida respiración contra su cuello. Las almohadas pudieron haber sido su idea, pero no pudo estar más feliz de despertar abrazada a Anna.

Anna ignoro la corrección. Ojos cobalto evitaron los azul cielo mirando hacia las nuevas olas. "Quiero hacer más que solo ver películas cuando me quedo a dormir." La susurrada confesión causo que las cejas de Elsa se alzaran.

Luego de un momento de silencio Elsa trato de hablar, "Anna…"

"Quiero salir contigo!" La bella pelirroja exclamo, lanzando su mano libre al aire. "Intente ser sutil. Dar indicios. Pero… pero tu solo los ignoraste! No se si no entendiste. O…." Los hombros de Anna se hundieron, "Si no me quieres. Si es así entonces," lágrimas amenazaban con salir mientras Anna se forzaba a terminar. "Eso esta bien, también." No estaba bien. No cuando lo único que deseaba era a la dorada rubia.

Elsa no dijo nada, sintiendo que Anna tenia más que decir.

"Tan solo necesito que las cosas sean claras entre nosotras." El frustrado tono no fue ignorado por la dueña de club.

Silencio llenaba el aire mientras la mirada de Anna bajaba para observar el pasto. Sintiéndose incomoda intento alejarse de Elsa.

Antes de hacerlo la pálida mano que descansaba en su hombro reafirmaba su agarre. Elsa la mantuvo amoldada a su lado. "No quería apresurarte." Ojos cielo observaban el mar por las palabras. "No quería que te sintieras como si esperara algo de ti. Quería que estuvieras segura. Estuvieras segura de querer tener… una relación romántica conmigo" Elsa rodó los ojos, sintiéndose como una idiota por no encontrar las palabras correctas. Respiro profundamente. El ser imprecisa causo esto y el ser franca va a terminarlo. "No hay duda sobre si te quiero. Debería ser obvio por la forma en la que te miro." La rubia fallo en decir esas palabras sin sonrojarse.

Elsa lanzo una mirada a la mujer a su lado. Cobalto y cielo se encontraron y no dejaron ir. "En verdad me gustas Anna. Más de lo que seria bueno para mí." Suspiró y tomo el salto que cambiaria todo entre ellas. "Te necesito… y te deseo… tanto. Anna, podrías por favor tener una cita conmigo?"

Lagrimas caían libremente, pero en vez de lágrimas de derrota eran lagrimas de pura felicidad. El nudo en su garganta hacían difícil el hablar, pero lucho contra ello. "No," Elsa frunció el ceño y Anna hizo un mohín, "se supone que yo te preguntaría."

Elsa soltó una risita y beso la frente de Anna. "Es eso un si?"

Anna sonrío, "Si."

Elsa sonrió esa deslumbrante sonrisa que Anna amaba. Corazones latían en sincronía mientras Elsa ladeaba la cabeza y se acercaba. Era solo un roce de sus labios, pero el calor que irradiaba de sus pechos hacia que todo el dolor y la espera que soportaron valieran la pena. Sus apenas familiarizados labios se movían al unísono, dándole a las superadas dificultades de su viaje un sentido. Toda la angustia, todas las lagrimas, todas las noches sin dormir finalmente tenían un propósito. El final de su prueba por separado daba vida a un nuevo viaje que atravesarían juntas.

Siguiente capitulo…. El chaaaan yo se que sufrieron pero aquí esta. Ah y querido Annon que peregunto sobre sí podría traducir a snowflake in spring bueno con gusto lo haría pero , otro usuario ya lo hace asi , al igual que you are ... Que son los fics que pertenecen a la santa Trinidad de los fics xD pero con gusto tomare tus sugerencias!

Ahora tomen un número al azar

1 , 5 o 20

El que tenga mayores votos , será el fic que actualizaré diario en vacaciones ( elsanna claro esta)


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: Healing Hearts

Poema en cursiva

Poema:

Cuando caigas, yo te levantare

Cuando llores, yo secare tus lágrimas

Cuando sonrías, yo haré que dure

Si huyes, yo te seguiré

Si te escondes, yo te buscare

Si regresas, yo te recibiré

Antes de que pierdas la fe, yo te daré esperanza

Antes de que tambalees, yo te mantendré firme

Antes de que te lastimes, yo te sanare.

Dos meses después…

Fluyendo, ondulados rizos descansan ligeramente sobre desnudos y suaves hombros. Los dorados rayos del sol provocaban un llamativo resplandor sobre sus reflejos pelirrojos. Sus ojos cobalto se suavizaron mientras se posaban sobre su objetivo.

Ojos castaños brillaron con una mezcla de anhelo y alegría. La dulce sonrisa dirigida hacia él inmediatamente causó que su corazón latiera. Inútilmente se pregunto si sus reacciones ante la radiante sonrisa de esa mujer se detendrían algún día.

Se levantó de su asiento mientras ella se acercaba. Se detuvo a unos pasos de él, insegura de que era lo apropiado. "Kristoff," susurro como si el hablar más fuerte fuese a destruir ese momento.

Suprimió toda tristeza que siguiera ahí mientras decía el nombre que una vez se prohibió a si mismo mencionar en voz alta. "Anna." Sorprendentemente, no hubo ningún fuerte dolor destrozando su pecho. Ningún ardor en sus ojos por lágrimas contenidas. Sus brazos permanecían lánguidos a sus costados. Quería sostenerla en sus brazos. Confirmar que la hermosa mujer frente a él no era un sueño o un fantasma. Pero no podía alcanzarla. Sentía que no tenía el derecho.

Anna observo la discusión interna en sus castaños ojos. Su aprehensión provocaba que su corazón se oprimiera. Fueron amigos mucho antes de convertirse en pareja. Fueron amigos mucho antes de ser quien rompiera el corazón del otro. Anna no podía soportar la distancia. Acabo con la distancia entre ellos más que solo físicamente. Sus brazos rodearon su torso y lo sujeto con fuerza.

Se sorprendió por la repentina demostración de afecto, pero sus ojos rápidamente se suavizaron. Su rígida postura se relajo en el abrazo. Sus brazos la acercaron aun más. Saboreó la esencia de su perfume, notando que había cambiado al que alguna vez uso. Parpados se cerraron como el obturador de una cámara mientras guardaba ese momento en su corazón.

Anna se acurruco en su pecho, sonriendo porque aun usaba la misma colonia. Se conmovió al abrazar al amigo que pensó perdido para siempre. Llamo figurando que la enviaría al buzón de voz o que colgaría. En vez de eso contesto, tan vacilante como ella cuando marcó. Su sorpresa aumento cuando acepto reunirse con ella.

Se separo de sus brazos mientras él luchaba contra la necesidad de aferrarse a ella. Sus cobaltos buscaron por sus castaños. Cada uno viendo algo distinto.

Ella veía los preocupados y compasivos ojos de su mejor amigo. Si observaba suficientemente atenta, los restos de aquel dolor continuaban ahí en esos pozos cafés . Pero sabía que no podía sanar las heridas que había causado sin intención. La verdad le dolía, pero podía soportar las consecuencias.

Perdido en aquellos cobaltos, vio alegría y vitalidad. El vacío que presencio en los últimos meses de su relación se había ido. El amistoso afecto dirigido a él le brindaba calidez y dolor a su corazón.

Soltó sus manos y tomo su lugar en la mesa. "Cómo has estado?" Pregunto Anna luego de que Kristoff se sentara frente a ella. Sabía que había sufrido, pero esperaba oír sobre su mejoría.

Se detuvo recordando memorias agonizantes y tranquilizantes. Recordó dormir en el sofá para evitar la fría, vacante cama. Recordó estar sentado solo en un vacío departamento mirando a la vacía pantalla del televisor. Los momentos en los que veía algo que le hiciera recordarla y el dolor lo hicieron sentir vacío.

Pero también recordaba la incertidumbre en sus ojos cobaltos. El vacío entre ellos que prefirió ignorar. Recordó verla mirando por la ventana, ojos vacíos como si fuese un ave enjaulada. El dolor que soporto era comparable a la culpa ella había acumulado al ser incapaz de regresar sus sentimientos. De una manera, ella tuvo el coraje de evitarles el dolor que les esperaba. La idea no fue algo que acepto inmediatamente.

Su corazón desesperadamente quería creer que podían arreglar sus problemas. Pero su corazón también conocía la verdad. El dolor que le había provocado a ella al encerrarla en su amor. Aceptar que su amor era una forma de encarcelamiento no fue de ninguna manera algo que quería creer. Pero al final del día, débil y cansado, la innegable verdad permanecía inamovible en su pecho. Todo lo que quería era que ella fuese feliz y eso significaba sacrificar la suya. Deseo ser la luz de su vida, pero no lo era. La idea de forzar a la mujer que amaba a amarlo traía más dolor que la idea de dejarla libre.

Hizo las paces con esas ideas. Aun causaban dolor si pensaba en ello por demasiado tiempo. Pero estaba superándolo. Aunque algo lento, estaba orgulloso de decir que estaba armando un nuevo camino.

Anna observo como las emociones pasaban por sus ojos cafés . "He estado bien" dijo con confianza. Sonrió a sabiendas y aceptando su palabra como la verdad.

"Cómo va el trabajo?"

"Estupendo, en realidad. Voy a exponer en una conferencia en Hawaii." Sonrío ante su sorpresa. "Celosa?" molesto.

"Si!" Anna exagero su envidia, lanzándole una mirada. "Cuándo vas?"

"En dos semanas. Estoy planeando extender mi estadía. Merezco unas vacaciones." Dijo con una sonrisa.

Anna rió, "Si, claro" Una traviesa sonrisa asomo en su rostro. "No te descontroles mucho con tus compañeros ñoños"

Él se mostró falsamente herido. "Te hago saber que los ñoños han dominado el mundo. Divide y conquista." Compartieron una risa y Kristoff recordó porque fue tan fácil enamorarse de la mujer frente a él.

Anna le sonrió y pudo darse cuenta de que estaba recordando al igual que él. "Te he extrañado" confeso luchando contra las lágrimas.

"También te he extrañado" Su corazón se elevo sabiendo que ella pensaba en él. No podía negar el como resplandecía, irradiando felicidad. La luz que exudaba antes de su relación se había estado apagando mientras estuvieron juntos. Ahora su brillantez había retornado aumentada diez veces. "Te ves feliz."

Su sonrisa se ilumino ante sus palabras. "Lo soy," acepto con gran honestidad. "Especialmente ahora que pude ver a mi mejor amigo nuevamente." La confesión dolía un poco, pero su amor por ella lo superaba. Ser su mejor amigo era una posición que aceptaba con orgullo.

Anna sabia que la etiqueta podía causarle algo de dolor, pero había aprendido que nada bueno podía salir de relaciones no aclaradas.

Ordenaron el almuerzo y regresaron sus menús al mesero. Anna tomo un sorbo de su fría agua y arqueo una ceja ante los entrecerrados ojos de Kristoff . Frunció el ceño al ver su traviesa sonrisa. "De que te ríes?"

Tomó un sorbo de su agua, dejando que su curiosidad aumentara. "Vas a contarme o tendré que sacártelo a la fuerza?"

Anna sonrío entendiendo, pero siguió el juego. "A que te podrías estar refiriendo?"

"Oh, jugando a la inocente." Sonrió ante la alegría en sus ojos cobaltos. "Quién te tiene sonriendo de esa manera?"

Anna mordió su labio inferior, debatiéndose que decir. Inspeccionó su trasparente vaso. "Estás seguro de que quieres saber?" La pregunta era tanto en broma como seria.

Bajo la mirada a la tejida banda del blanco mantel de la mesa. Sabiendo que la verdad no era fácil, pero sabiendo que era lo mejor. Si quería ser su amigo otra vez necesitaba saber la verdad. No podía vivir negándose que ella había decido seguir adelante. Deseaba deshacerse rápidamente de los disfraces como si de un parche curita se tratara, pensó. "No hubiera preguntado si no quisiera saberlo. Además, como tu mejor amigo tengo que dar mi aprobación… o desaprobación."

Anna rió y movió el agua en su vaso con una trasparente pajilla. "El nombre de ella es Elsa." Las cejas de Kristoff se elevaron, pero no dijo nada. Anna sonrió ante su evidente shock. "Sorprendido?"

"Mucho." Su orgullo estaba un poco herido, pero no por el hecho de que esa persona especial en la vida de Anna fuese una mujer. Su orgullo estaba herido por la clara y absoluta adoración en su rostro al mencionar el nombre de esa mujer. No existía duda en que esta mujer era un factor importante en la vivacidad de Anna. "Continua," le incito.

Sonrió brillantemente y entendió que cualquier dolo que sintiera valía la pena por ver a la mujer frente a él resplandecer. Anna le contó sobre encontrarse con Elsa en un club, evitándole su otra historia. No le entrego todos los detalles optando por contarle la forma en que Elsa la hacia sentir. La amistad que compartieron y las muchas cosas que Elsa le había ayudado a pasar. No pudo evitar hablar sobre los logros y brillantes cualidades de la rubia. Confeso sus discusiones y las pocas cosas que Elsa hacia y que la fastidiaban.

Intento no pasar demasiado tiempo hablando sobre la rubia. Pero hablo lo suficiente para que Kristoff viera cuan feliz la hacia Elsa.

Anna se iba por la tangente y el tema de conversación cambio múltiples veces. Tres horas más tarde y ya iban bien en su camino para reconstruir una amistad estable.

Anna envió un mensaje. Veinte minutos después Kristoff observo su rostro iluminarse e inmediatamente supo la razón sin ver. Anna se levanto y camino hacia la esplendida mujer con largo cabello dorado y ojos cielo.

Elsa pudo ser un poco más discreta, pero no se pudo negar a Anna cuando la mujer la beso castamente en los labios. Kristoff noto que Elsa aun no había volteado a verle. Su amorosa mirada cielo fija en Anna. La bella pelirroja tomo las manos de Elsa y la llevo hasta su mesa.

"Elsa, me gustaría presentarte a mi mejor amigo, Kristoff." Anna señalo con su mano al rubio. "Kristoff, ella es mi novia, Elsa de Arandelle."

Elsa fue la primera en extender su mano. "Es un gusto conocerte finalmente. He oído mucho sobre ti." Sonrió y miró con cariño a Anna.

Kristoff estrecho su mano inmediatamente luego de ser extendida. Se encontró con sus gentiles cielo y sonrió, "Y yo he escuchado demasiados grititos sobre ti."

"Kristoff!" Reclamo Anna. Un sonrosado rubor creciendo en sus mejillas.

Ambos rubios dejaron ir sus manos y compartieron una risa a costas de la corredora. Elsa se estremeció cuando un codo golpeo su costado. "Ow! Lo siento." La rubia se disculpo y sonrió tímidamente a su novia.

Kristoff vio como Anna hizo un mohín y cruzo sus brazos por sobre su pecho. Pese a su mala cara sabia que la rubia ya había sido perdonada.

"Bueno," Rompió el silencio, "será mejor que me marche. Tengo una cita." Meneo las cejas.

"Oh." Anna sonrió brillantemente. Feliz de saber que él también estaba avanzando. Sonrió, "Intenta no hablar DEMASIADO sobre tu trabajo."

Instantáneamente frunció el ceño, "Por qué no?"

"Ya sabes porque." Le dio una mirada que claramente decía porque es aburrido.

"Me ofendes. Ella es una arqueóloga y se que estará muy interesada en mi investigación. A diferencia de cierta desagradecida persona." Kristoff sonrió viendo a los dos amigos bromear. Sabia cuan feliz es Anna al tener a Kristoff nuevamente como su amigo. La rubia también entendía el cierre que traía su reunión. No era exactamente fácil ver a tu novia ir a encontrarse con su ex prometido, pero aceptaba que era necesario. "De todos modos… me voy. Fue un placer conocerte, Elsa." Asintió hacia la dueña del club.

Elsa saludo con otro movimiento de cabeza. "Lo mismo digo." Observo sus orbes cafés entendiendo que sus palabras en efecto eran honestas.

Redirigió su mirada hasta Anna, "Fue grandioso poder verte otra vez. Tenemos que reunirnos antes de que salga de viaje."

"Definitivamente. Y llámame mañana. Quiero oír todos los detalles sobre la cita." Anna camino hasta él sin vacilación y lo abrazo fuertemente.

"Lo haré." Regreso el abrazo. Se separaron y Anna volvió al lado de Elsa. Rodeo con un brazo la cintura de la rubia. Se volteo y alejo del café al aire libre. Le hizo señas a un taxi y saludo a la pareja antes de subirse, "Adiós."

"Adiós. Cuídate." Anna observo mientras el taxi se alejaba.

Se volteo para el lado, sonriendo a la rubia a su lado.

"Qué?" pregunto Elsa

"No he tenido un saludo como corresponde." El rostro de Elsa se relajo antes de inclinarse, besando a Anna profunda y apasionadamente. "Mm." La bella pelirroja murmuro con sus ojos cerrados luego de separarse.

Elsa beso su frente y tomo la mano de Anna, "lista?"

"Sip." Anna sostuvo la correa de su blanca cartera mientras dejaban el café. "A dónde ahora?"

"Quiero mostrarte algo."

"Oh, una sorpresa." Anna rió.

Elsa sacudió la cabeza y soltó una risita. Llamo un taxi.

Llegaron a su destino en cosa de minutos. Anna frunció el ceño mientras dejaban el taxi. Miro inquisitivamente a las lapidas entonces de regreso a Elsa.

Elsa mostró esa triste sonrisa que Anna había visto antes y tomo su mano. Calladamente guío a su novia a una esquina del cementerio. Bajo la sombra de altos árboles yacían dos lapidas. Una tenía flores moradas y la otra margaritas amarillas. Ambos ramos no parecían llevar muchos días allí.

Sus ojos se suavizaron mientras leía los nombres en el gris mármol. Eliot de Arandelle . Elionore de Arandelle.

Miro a Elsa, pero los ojos azul cielo permanecían fijos en las lapidas frente a ellas. La rubia soltó su mano y saco algo del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Anna recordó la noche en la que Elsa le revelo que era adoptada. La rubia no había mencionado los detalles. Explico brevemente que su madre y su hermano gemelo habían fallecido cuando ella tenía nueve. Su madrina, Rapunzel de corona, la recibió y crió como su propia hija.

Anna jugo con el blanco cinturón de su azul vestido. Observo como Elsa dejaba una amarilla grúlla de origami en la lapida de su hermano y una flor morada en la de su mamá. Elsa se levanto de su hincada posición y tomo un respiro.

No se encontró con los ojos cobalto de Anna, pero los sentía sobre ella. Alentándola.

"Recientemente habíamos cumplido ocho cuando mi hermano fue diagnosticada con leucemia." Elsa se detuvo para mirar fijamente a la gris piedra. Esta no era una historia que compartiera a menudo. Suficientes años habían pasado como para que no llorara, pero el dolor seguía aun ahí. "Soporto un año completo, cuando los doctores le dieron seis meses. El día después de que celebráramos nuestro noveno cumpleaños…. juntos," Elsa mordió su labio inferior. Anna apretó su mano y Elsa entrelazo sus dedos. "… el falleció. Tan frágil, tan débil."

Con Anna sosteniendo su mano, continuo. "Mi mamá descuido su propia salud especialmente durante los últimos seis meses de Eliot." Elsa lleno sus pulmones con el frío aire primaveral. "Ella era una fumadora compulsiva antes de tenernos a Eliot y a mi, pero lo dejo por nosotras. Una vez que Eliot fue diagnosticada comenzó otra vez. Su consumo aumento a dos cajetillas al día."

Elsa hizo una pausa, "Para el momento en que encontraron el cáncer en sus pulmones ya era demasiado tarde. No se molesto en luchar contra el. Falleció seis meses después de mi hermano." Con su mirada fija en las lapidas continuo, "Su corazón se rompió el día que enterramos a Eliot. Una parte de mi piensa que ella ya no quería vivir."

Elsa metió su mano libre en su bolsillo y mordió su labio. Orbes cielo veían como blancas nubes fluían a través del pálido cielo azul. Anna podía oír el dolor que quedaba en la débil voz de Elsa. Liberando un tembloroso respiro continuo, "No llore mientras descendían el ataúd. Pero esa noche lo hice. No podía detenerme. Rapunzel me encontró acurrucada en una bola en el piso del baño." El corazón de Anna se oprimió ante la imagen. "Me abrazo toda la noche. Se sentía como si estuviese manteniéndome unida. Como si me fuese… a destrozar sin sus brazos a mi alrededor."

"No podía entender porque fui dejada atrás. Por qué las dos personas que más amaba me dejaron?" Lagrimas rebosaban los bordes de los ojos de Anna, pero se abstenía de liberarlas. "Rapunzel ayudo a darme cuenta de que jamás estaría sola. Pero la pregunta aun seguía ahí. Por qué Eliot y no yo? Compartimos el mismo ADN, pero se la llevaron… y a mi no."

Elsa apretó la mano de Anna, "Lo supere lo mejor que pude y con el tiempo el dolor se desvaneció. Hice amigos. Y cuando cumplí dieciocho herede el fideicomiso que mi madre había armado. Ella fue una gran investigadora y tenia dos patentes medicas." Elsa finalmente sonrió mientras recordaba a la determinada mujer. "Me gradué y gane algo de experiencia en la industria. Entonces, comencé a invertir en los negocios que mis amigos proponían. El club le pertenece a Luka y a mi, pero también soy co-dueña de un restaurante."

Anna asentía, habiendo ya oído sobre la ocupada vida laboral de Elsa. Pero inútilmente se preguntaba a donde quería llegar Elsa con todo eso. Por qué había decidido finalmente revelarle su pasado? "Tuve unas cuantas relaciones." Elsa sonrió sabiendo del mohín que Anna debe tener en el rostro. Le contó a Anna de sus cuatro relaciones serias y la corredora frunció el ceño todo el tiempo. "Pero nada duro. Y no importaba cuan duro o lo mucho que trabajara, la pregunta seguía en el fondo de mi cabeza. Por que fui dejada atrás?"

La mala cara de Elsa cambio a una gentil sonrisa reservada especialmente para Anna. "Entonces esta chica corrió hacia mi vida y tan solo… la destrozo. Prendió fuego a todo lo que creía conocer." Azul cielo se encontró con cobalto. Anna hizo un mohín, pero solo hizo crecer aun más la sonrisa de Elsa . "Luego, las murallas del castillo cayeron. Encontré la respuesta en los escombros." La expresión de Elsa se torno seria mientras removía rojizos mechones del rostro de Anna. "… dio a toda la búsqueda, todas las solitarias noches un propósito." Elsa se detuvo y Anna espero ansiosamente al borde. Elsa tomo las mejillas de Anna con su calida palma.

"Cuál es la razón?" Susurro Anna, posando su mano sobre la de la rubia.

"Para conocerte… y para hacerte sonreír." Dijo Elsa suavemente, pero con convicción, trayendo lágrimas a los ojos de Anna. Ambas recordaron la primera vez que sus ojos se conectaron, la primera vez que hablaron. La rubia removió las claras, saladas gotas que caían lentamente por las mejillas de Anna.

Anna trago el nudo de emociones en su garganta. Con profundo afecto en sus ojos cobalto, dijo con voz temblorosa, "Tu eres mi respuesta." Su voz es inestable, pero su corazón y sus ojos brillaban con confianza en sus palabras.

El beso que compartieron contenía el poder de sus sentimientos por la otra. La intensidad de su compartida pasión las asustaba y emocionaba a la vez.

Para encontrarse y hacer sonreír a la otra. Esa era la respuesta de ambas. No para compartir un eterno y duradero amor. O para cambiar la historia con su ciega devoción. Sus vidas no serán escritas en libros de historia o inmortalizadas en una obra. Pero será gravada en sus almas. Inmortalizadas en las memorias de sus corazones.

Hoy no hay declaraciones de amor o promesas de un compromiso eterno. Pero esas palabras están destinadas a llegar en su momento. Los corazones actúan según su propio capricho. Nunca atados por las restricciones de un andante reloj o un sol que esta por ponerse, ellos deciden el tiempo que necesitan para sanar del amor o para sentir amor.

Cobalto y cielo se encontraron y presenciaron una sonrisa. Su búsqueda ha finalizado, pero su viaje continúa siendo escrito. Y un día de que envíen una carta llena de sus emociones, sentimientos y memorias. Un día.

Pero hoy se regocijan en el descubrimiento de una simple respuesta.

Para encontrarte a ti y ser la razón de tu sonrisa.

Ahora este es el final y con este el primer fic con sentido que acabo yaaay fiesta en mi casa (? (anécdota! Acabo de reprobar matemáticas por 1527263 vez en mi vida xD)

Ahem~ Noticias!

Como son vacaciones trabajare duro para entretenerles. El lunes no prometo nada por que tengo que it a sacar mi IFE y esas cosas. Quizá escriba un one shot mientras esperó ... No se. Ahora un aviso importante. Estoy buscando compañeros de rol yuri de preferencia y no se hola !


End file.
